<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>apotheosis by exbex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829381">apotheosis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex'>exbex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I Get By With a Little Help From My Friends [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Spies &amp; Secret Agents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:21:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“When the serpent is slithering inside, you will know it, but only with the gift will you understand how it lives and how it dies.”<br/>― E.G. Kardos, The Amulet: Journey to Sirok</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hana Lee/Main Character (The Royal Romance), Maxwell Beaumont/Main Character (The Royal Romance)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I Get By With a Little Help From My Friends [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Belly of the Whale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Book 2 of The Royal Romance. If you haven't read the other stories in this series, you'll probably be fine, though you would be missing some context that would make reading this story much more enjoyable.</p><p>This particular story is almost entirely finished. I will update somewhat sporadically rather than on a fixed schedule, though I will likely post more than once a week until I've posted all chapters.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The guards had given her twenty minutes to pack her things and be ready to leave. Fortunately for Riley, she had everything packed already. She had planned to be gone by now, after all, would have been on her way if it weren’t for chasing after Olivia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She picked up the gold-embroidered dress, the one that Maxwell and Bertrand had bought for her, and draped it across the bed. Maybe they could sell it, recoup some of their investment. She straightened, one bag strapped to her back and the other in hand, and cleared her throat pointedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bastien turned around, seemingly startled by her rapid costume change, and nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Riley bit back a protest as he placed one hand on her arm and led her through a deserted corridor and out to the drive, even though an assertion that she wasn’t a threat was, at this point, actually true.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She sat in the back of the car and scrolled through email on her phone. There was a ticket with an electronic boarding pass, courtesy of the CIA. If she had looked up and behind her, she might have seen Drake running after the car. It would have shaken her out of the strange numbness that had fallen over her. It was a feeling that persisted throughout the drive to the airport, the shuffle through security, and the time she spent sitting at the gate. With the guards standing stoically nearby, Riley tapped out something resembling a plan in the notes section of her phone. Being beyond-fired from her job wasn’t the worst part of this, even having her name smeared wasn’t the worst part of this. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Those thoughts gave Riley pause. She could make a surprisingly clean break from the CIA and the Cordonian court, could happily fade into obscurity back home, but she wasn’t going to be able to erase the taste of Hana’s kisses, the look in her eyes, or the knowledge that she was soon going to be on her way back to China and a gilded cage. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That realization fueled the fires. What would happen to Olivia? To Maxwell and Bertrand? What had Drake wanted to talk to her about? Would Liam thumb through the book she’d given him? It was a last minute gift, a thin, unassuming volume of poetry, the only thing Riley had to offer since neither Maxwell nor Bertrand had thought to mention that it was customary for each House to offer a gift. Riley had tucked the book’s ribbon between the pages, marking Joseph Bruchac’s Ellis Island, as if she could leave Liam a clue as to the reason for her sudden disappearance. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It seemed that she had grown attached. Perhaps she should have seen it coming. She’d drifted away from her friends these last couple of years in New York, slowly and subtly enough that she hadn’t realized what a lonely existence she’d cobbled together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now boarding flight EX 1126 to New York City.” Perhaps this next phase of life would be more successful. Riley stood, slinging her backpack over her shoulders and grabbing her suitcase.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Riley! Wait!” Maxwell sprinted towards the gate, Bertrand not far behind, skidding only to a stop as the guards intercepted them. A squabble ensued.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Or will House Beaumont have to demand recompense for yet another slight?” The guards shook their heads and walked away. Months later, Riley would think of it tentatively as Maxwell’s first big romantic gesture, but at the moment, she merely stared, stunned. “What are you doing here?” she asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re here to take you back,” Maxwell said, bouncing on the balls of his feet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What...why?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maxwell frowned. “Because they can’t do this to you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before Riley could respond, Bertrand stepped up beside Maxwell. “Just tell me… is it true? That you’ve been carrying on a romantic relationship with Tariq?”</p>
<p> “Of course it’s not true! This isn’t Riley’s fault!” Maxwell interjected.</p>
<p>Bertrand held up a hand to silence his brother. “I want to hear it from her.”</p>
<p>“It’s not true, but-”</p>
<p>“Then you were set up,” Bertrand interrupted. “And I have no criticism of how you handled yourself.”</p>
<p>“Well, that’s reassuring to hear, but I don’t see how that changes anything.”</p>
<p>“We need you to be queen,” Bertrand said, his eyes glinting with steely determination. “We’re going to fight this; no one smears the name of House Beaumont.”</p>
<p>Riley glanced between the brothers. “I understand one of those assertions. But I seem to recall Prince Liam choosing Countess Madeleine.” </p>
<p>“<i>King</i> Liam chose Madeleine, but nothing is set in stone,” Bertrand corrected. “There’s still a chance for you to be with him, as there’s a constitutional provision that states the king is able to change his selection for the good of the nation. It hasn’t been invoked in a hundred years, but there is a precedence.” He must have seen something in her expression, because he continued. “But the more important matter is that nefarious forces are plotting against you. We must resolve this scheme against you at once.”</p>
<p> “You’d do that for me?”</p>
<p>“None of this is your fault, Lady Riley. If anyone is to blame, it’s the court for reacting as they did and even more so the true culprits behind it. House Beaumont supports you unequivocally, and we will stand by you to the bitter end.”</p>
<p> Maxwell smiled and said, “And to the sweet end too…”</p>
<p> “Indeed. I’m optimistic that we will prevail. Though we do have our work cut out for us,” Bertrand warned.</p>
<p>"Work? And what work is that, exactly?” Riley asked.</p>
<p> Maxwell smiled comfortingly. “We’re going to have to prepare you for the engagement tour…”</p>
<p>“The what?”</p>
<p> “Ahem.” Bertrand nodded. “The only unfortunate thing about clearing your name and finding out what happened is that we have to follow the royal court around, and they’re currently gearing up for the King and Countess Madeleine’s royal engagement tour.”</p>
<p> “It’s going to be amazing! We’re going everywhere,” Maxwell enthused, ticking off places on his fingers. “We’ll be seeing the Eiffel Tower in Paris, the sea in Capri, the bamboo groves in China… it’s going to be a lot of nonstop parties and a ton of fun!” His grin faded.“I mean, if you ignore the whole Liam and Madeleine being together thing. But what do you say, Riley? Travel the world, clear your name, party with friends, and save Liam and the kingdom?”</p>
<p>It sounded like jumping out of the frying pan and into the fire, which was Riley’s modus operandi, which was exactly the problem. “No,” she said, turning away. And it would have worked, except for what she said next: “I’m going home.” It was enough to give her pause. Home was a nebulous concept these days. </p>
<p>“I know we’re asking a lot of you…” Maxwell began, and Bertrand chimed in. “But House Beaumont still needs you. And so does Cordonia.”</p>
<p>Riley wondered if Bertrand was aware that he’d found her Achilles heel.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>“Oh, Lady Riley, I’m so pleased that your recent fall from grace didn’t keep you away. A lesser woman more well-versed in courtly politics might have gone into hiding.” Madeleine paused, her smirk becoming more smug. “It’s so very brave of you to be here.”</p>
<p>Riley allowed a small smirk of her own. “I suppose that would be the definition of courage for those who’ve never had to do a real day’s work or faced any real adversity.”</p>
<p>Madeleine’s smirk transformed into a scowl, before she schooled her face into a neutral expression. Beside Riley, Maxwell emitted something between a squeak and a cough. </p>
<p>Madeleine gave a cold smile. “Well, it certainly does feel as if I’m living a fairy tale, being with King Liam. Isn’t that right, Darling?” </p>
<p>Riley turned to follow Madeleine’s gaze. Liam was staring at her as if he was seeing a ghost. Shock did not fade away to hurt or disgust; instead, his gaze softened. “Riley?” He caught himself. “Ahem, I mean, Lady Riley. I am...surprised to see you. You look well.”</p>
<p>Riley dropped into a curtsy. “It’s good to see you, Your Majesty.”</p>
<p>Liam fiddled with his tie for just a moment. “We need to…”</p>
<p>Madeleine cleared her throat. “We need to see to the rest of our guests, Sweetheart.” She looped her arm through Liam’s and gave Riley and Maxwell a saccharine smile. “Being the royal couple of the hour does have its obligations.”</p>
<p>“Of course.” Riley nodded. “It was wonderful to see you both.”</p>
<p>Liam’s face registered defeat. “Lady Riley. Lord Maxwell.”</p>
<p>Riley and Maxwell turned at the same time. “We’ve got to be careful around Madeleine right now,” Maxwell murmured, and Riley was reminded of how their purposes diverged. They had the same goal, though differing incentives.</p>
<p>“But maybe you’ll get a chance to speak with Liam later,” Maxwell added.” His eyes traveled the room. “I see Bertrand over by the tables; he must have found our seats.”</p>
<p>They’d only made it a few steps before being stopped by Penelope and Kiara. “Riley, I’m so excited to see you!” Penelope enthused before pulling Riley into a hug.</p>
<p><i>Really</i>, Riley thought. “Oh, you’re stronger than you look.” Her eyes widened at Penelope’s enthusiasm and surprising physical prowess.</p>
<p>Kiara scowled. “Penelope, what are you doing?” she hissed. “Even if Lady Riley were someone we deigned to associate with, we’re on Madeleine’s side now, remember?”</p>
<p>Penelope’s face fell. “Oh, right.”</p>
<p>“Pardon us,” Riley smiled as she stepped away. “Enjoy the rest of your evening, Lady Penelope, Lady Kiara.”</p>
<p>“You’re cool as a cucumber,” Maxwell whispered as they made their way to Bertrand.</p>
<p>“Kind of a requirement, for fighting fires,” she replied airily. But the truth was that she felt as if she were still on assignment, as if she could step back into her old life at any moment. She wasn’t sure if it was a good strategy or a dangerous game.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Having showered and managed to evade Liam, Riley sat in front of the vanity and drew a comb carefully but deliberately through her hair. “It’s game time, suckers.” No paycheck waiting for her and no case officer to call, no home to return to when all of this was over (or crashed and burned, whichever one came first). Nothing to lose, and little to gain, except for a shred of vindication. And perhaps the friendship of a select few. It had to be enough.</p>
<p>The knock on the door gave her pause. It was lighter than Maxwell or Bertrand’s, and it was unaccompanied by anyone’s voice. “Who is it?” she called, standing and moving quickly to her suitcase. Being dressed would give her at least the illusion of protection.</p>
<p>“Lady Hana Lee,” came the familiar and welcome voice. Riley practically tripped over her own feet to get to the door and open it.</p>
<p>In her fantasies, Hana had always sauntered in, cupped her face in her hands, and pulled Riley in for a kiss that was equal parts sweet and searing.</p>
<p>In reality, Hana simply smiled warmly. “You’re not usually one for speechlessness.”</p>
<p>“I don’t usually have a goddess show up at my door,” Riley countered, and when Hana’s smile became more effulgent, she ushered her in. “I thought you weren’t coming back…” she said as she closed the door.</p>
<p>“To be honest, neither did I.”</p>
<p>“Your parents called you home. Do they know you’re here?”</p>
<p>Hana smiled, nodding excitedly. “I’m actually here with their blessing. My father received a call from Countess Madeleine officially inviting me to stay in Cordonia as part of her entourage. She promised the court would find me a match worthy of the family name.”</p>
<p>“I’m so glad,” Riley said simply. It seemed that they were both trapped in something of a far-reaching net. But at least they were together.</p>
<p>“As am I,” Hana paused. “Cordonia wouldn’t have been the same without you. I delayed my arrival just thinking about it. Then I’d heard you’d returned, and I couldn’t come here fast enough! You’re the real reason I want to be here. What made you decide to come back?”</p>
<p>“I’m on a fact-finding mission. Someone set me up. I want to find out who and why, and get the truth out.”</p>
<p>Hana nodded earnestly, and then her eyes flashed. “I hate the idea of anyone plotting against you. I want to help any way that I can.”</p>
<p>“Hana…” Riley took her hand and gave it a squeeze. “You’re so sweet. And you’re hot when you’re angry.”</p>
<p>Hana grinned. “I’m not the only one who’s eager to help. Have you seen Drake yet? He wouldn’t stop going on about how we need to take action and find out who set you up.”</p>
<p>“I haven’t,” Riley said. “It’s good to know I’ve got my friends on my side. Speaking of,” she added as she heard Maxwell knock and sing. “Yoo hoo, Rise-and-shine-ly!”</p>
<p>“I’ve been awake for a while now,” Riley said as she opened the door and let Maxwell in. </p>
<p>“Nice,” Maxwell quipped as he walked in. His eyes lit up at the sight of Hana. “Hana!”</p>
<p>Hana laughed as he pulled her into a hug. “It’s good to see you too, Maxwell.”</p>
<p>Riley watched the scene before her, her heart lighter than it had been in days.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Road of Trials</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Perhaps she would have to play into Justin’s plan. She felt a little bad about potentially manipulating him; he had that starry-eyed quality of the young and hungry, but he also seemed  like one who would ultimately land on his feet.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So you didn’t get a good look at her face, but did you happen to see her skin at all?”</p>
<p>The young woman furrowed her eyebrows, then her eyes widened in realization. “She was fair-skinned. I could tell; she wasn’t wearing gloves.” She paused. “No wedding ring, I don’t think.” She sighed. “I’m sorry it’s so little.”</p>
<p>“You’ve helped more than you know,” Riley gave her a smile that she hoped was reassuring. “In fact, you’ve risked enough just by talking to me about it. Please don’t speak about this with anyone else; I don’t know how many people are behind this or what else they’re capable of.”</p>
<p>The maid nodded. “Thank you. I’ll be careful.”</p>
<p>“Stay safe. Good night.”</p>
<p>Riley closed the door behind her, double-checking the lock. She turned and narrowed her eyes in thought, before attempting to retrace her steps from that night. She’d walked straight to the window to draw the blinds, before being interrupted by Tariq. She hadn’t had time, that night, to look outside. Tonight she examined the tree, noticing its sturdiness, how the leaves had yet to turn. Did leaves turn here?</p>
<p>She pulled the curtains slowly.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>“A barn raising?” It seemed like a rather drastic departure from skiing, yachting, and fox-hunting.</p>
<p>“It’s an important Cordonian tradition where, as a community, we build a barn to symbolize the future of the bride and groom.”</p>
<p>“I am a trained paramedic, so I suppose I will be useful tomorrow to keep people from bleeding out when a bunch of nobles realize that they are extremely unqualified for a job that they have essentially stolen from workers who actually need the money.”</p>
<p>Bertrand gave her a withering look. “There will be construction workers overseeing the project, leaving you with the chance to impress the court and show you’re not shaken by what the media says about you. Maybe you can even steal some time with King Liam.”</p>
<p>Riley suddenly found the right words in the right order with which to ask Bertrand a question that had been nagging at her. “Why do you want me to be queen?”</p>
<p>Bertrand looked at her as if he was dealing with a toddler. “We’ve been over this. We need you to become queen to restore House Beaumont.”</p>
<p>“Bertrand, I have a master’s degree in political science from Columbia University. I’m sure I’ve mentioned it, because those of us who have ivy league degrees tend to not keep our mouths shut about it.”</p>
<p>Bertrand frowned. “Yes, that certainly makes you a decent candidate.”</p>
<p>“But you seem to not care.” Riley paused. “You either are completely unconcerned about who becomes queen because she’s not important, or you don’t care about Cordonia’s future, or you’re confident that Madeleine is well-suited for the role.”</p>
<p>Bertrand’s frown turned to a scowl. “I care very much about this country. Madeleine’s suitability is not the problem, and you know it.” He shook his head. “Now, to make those good impressions we discussed, I recommend dressing down in an outfit suited for physical labor. Maxwell will meet you at the boutique tomorrow. Rest well Lady Riley.”</p>
<p>“I’m here,” Riley stumbled into the boutique the next morning, rubbing sleep from her eyes with one hand and holding her egg sandwich in the other. </p>
<p>Maxwell looked at her wide-eyed. “Umm…”</p>
<p>“What? We’re building a barn today.” Riley glanced down at her jeans and t-shirt momentarily, before returning her attention to her sandwich</p>
<p>“Oh no, you look fine.” Maxwell said slowly. “It’s just...these last few days, you haven’t…” he hesitated. “You don’t seem like you’re concerned with, you know, becoming queen.”</p>
<p>“What do you think I am concerned with Maxwell?” She was taking a huge risk; if Maxwell and Bertrand decided to cut their losses, embarking on this venture alone would be considerably more difficult. But her objective had shifted considerably, and with it the need to deceive. She couldn’t reveal everything, but she feared that the weight of deception would crush more than just herself.</p>
<p>“Clearing your name,” he said carefully.</p>
<p>“Exactly. It’s not as if I can do anything until I’ve accomplished that.”</p>
<p>He nodded. “Riley, I haven’t forgotten. What you said on the Royal Hunt, that is.”</p>
<p>Riley held his gaze. “So you know that I’m not concerned with becoming queen. Hell, Maxwell, I told you and Bertrand on the way to the Coronation Ball that I was having second thoughts. But you came to the airport and got me anyway.” She paused, trying to choose her words carefully. “I’m not going to ask you to keep things from Bertrand. In fact, I’m going to go so far as to ask you not to keep things from Bertrand. I not only cannot promise that I’m going to become queen, I think there’s a rather slim chance of that happening.” She inhaled deeply, exhaling slowly. “Why did you want me to come back?” </p>
<p>Maxwell gave her an incredulous look. “Do you think I’m okay with your name being smeared across the country? All of which never would have happened if I hadn’t asked you to come?”</p>
<p>“No, I don’t think that,” Riley said gently. “But I do have to ask why you’re so intent on me becoming queen when you know it’s not what I’m after.”</p>
<p>Maxwell sighed. “I know it’s not what you want. But it is what Bertrand wants, and I think it’s what Liam wants.”</p>
<p>“And you don’t know where your loyalty lies?”</p>
<p>“Oh I know where my loyalty lies. That’s the problem. It’s with all of you. But you don’t want the same thing.” He brightened. “Except...you all three want your name to be cleared.”</p>
<p>“So why are we having this conversation?”</p>
<p>Maxwell turned to the racks of clothing and began to rummage through. “Something that is practical, but fasionable. He pulled out a white camisole, a red flannel shirt, and a pair of denim shorts. “Ta da!” he grinned. “This will get the press to take pictures of you, while also allowing you to raise a barn. Amazing publicity.” He cleared his throat and said, with a kindness that was rather impressive given the words, “and maybe you want to put on a touch of makeup and unbraid and comb your hair.”</p>
<p>“Do you know what misdirection in magic is Maxwell?”</p>
<p>Maxwell’s eyes lit up. “Of course! I have a magic kit, you know.”</p>
<p>“So...maybe I’m using misdirection. If I look a mess, people will be too focused on that instead of on the fact that I’m here to clear my name. If I look like I don’t care, I won’t look like a threat.”</p>
<p>Maxwell considered this. “You may be a genius,” he declared. He put the clothes back on the rack. </p>
<p>Riley felt guilty for the half-truth, but she had little time to ruminate, as they were soon on their way to the limo.</p>
<p>The press descended upon them like vultures the moment they walked outside. “Why are you still at court?” A reporter thrust a microphone into her face. Maxwell gamely put himself in front of her. “Excuse us, sorry. No time for autographs today.”</p>
<p>“Lady Riley, Cordonia wants to know...why did you betray King Liam?”</p>
<p>“I deny any wrongdoing,” Riley said, suppressing the urge to roll her eyes. </p>
<p>“So you’re claiming there’s more here than meets the eye? Why haven’t you spoken out before, if that’s true?”</p>
<p>“I was under the mistaken impression that I was dealing with real journalists who understood what contextomy is.”</p>
<p>A suited, bespectacled man materialized, pushing away the microphones. “Alright, back off, back off. You’ll get your chance to hear from Lady Riley at the barn-raising, and not a minute sooner! Keep moving, Lady Riley,” he urged in a low voice. “Nice and easy. No need to feed the carrions just yet.”</p>
<p> “Who are you?” she asked him, moving along as instructed.</p>
<p> “Your new best friend.”</p>
<p>“Riley, are you okay? That was scary. The press surrounded us like a zombie hoard.” Maxwell grabbed her hand briefly.</p>
<p> “Yeah, I’m safe now. Thanks to…” she paused and caught the stranger’s eye again.</p>
<p> “The name’s Justin,” he said, leaning forward to shake her hand. “And it looks like I arrived ‘just-in’ time.”</p>
<p> “He’s an up-and-coming communications agent in the Cordonia bureaucracy,” Bertrand explained, and Maxwell grinned.</p>
<p> “Up and coming means affordable.”</p>
<p> Bertrand scolded him immediately. “Maxwell!”</p>
<p> Justin smiled good naturedly, nodding. “What it means is that I’m a bargain right now. Next year, when people have seen my magic, my prices will be double or triple what they are today. Of course, guiding you through the current storm may quintuple my prices, which is why I’m keen to work for you.”</p>
<p> “Ahem. I brought Justin on as press secretary to help manage your image,” Bertrand said.</p>
<p> “Forgive the intrustion earlier. The press looked like they were giving you a rough time, and I don’t like to see my clients being manhandled,” Justin frowned.</p>
<p>Riley gave him an appraising look. There was something appealing about him, an endearing nerdiness and earnestness, a confidence that stopped short of arrogance. And she had to admire his honesty. “Justin, you can manhandle me any time,” she smirked.</p>
<p>“Riley!” Bertrand scolded. But Justin merely chuckled. “Charm goes a long way with the press. And I can see we’re not going to have any trouble in that department. Riley is only ever a smile away from melting the people’s hearts.”</p>
<p>Bertrand looked unconvinced. “Charm is as easy to lose as it is to wield. Justin, if you’ll please give her some tips, so we can avoid any future mishaps, that would be most appreciated.”</p>
<p>Justin nodded earnestly. “Riley, you’ve got to be careful when feeding the press. They’re like starved tigers, and you’re trying to feed them bits of raw meat out of the palm of your hand. They’re going to steer your answers with questions because they want that perfect soundbite to fit their narrative. Don’t let them do that. You’ve got to be the one who controls your narrative. Stay on message.”</p>
<p>“And what is the message?” Maxwell asked.</p>
<p>Justin flashed a confident smile. “That Riley is a perfect little angel who loves Cordonia. Drive it home Riley. If they ask you about anything else, pivot to your innocence. It doesn’t matter what it is. Even if they want to know your mother’s maiden name, you stay on message.”</p>
<p>Riley had the sudden and distinct urge to vomit. </p>
<p>Justin glanced out the limo window. “Press are already gathering at the barn-raising event. It’s a good time to issue an official statement.”</p>
<p>Riley slid out of the limo and tried to slip back into the role she’d been completely entrenched in just a few weeks ago: she was a broke waitress seeking her own Cinderella story, but she had been knocked off course by nefarious forces trying to steal her happily ever after. </p>
<p>The press swarmed, though less ravenously than those who had approached back at Applewood. “Lady Riley, if we could get in a quick question?”</p>
<p>Justin flashed a smile that managed to be disarming but authoritative at the same time. “I believe Lady Riley would like to issue a statement instead.”</p>
<p>Riley stepped forward and flashed her politician smile...which came out as a smirk as the flash of a camera sawed open the wasp nest of Justin’s advice. “I’m coming for whoever framed me. Run, hide, if you like; you will be found.”</p>
<p>The press erupted in a flurry of raised hands and questions. But Justin stepped in front of her and smiled. “That’s all the time we have today. Lady Riley has a barn to build.”</p>
<p>Bertrand’s eyebrows were sharpened to a point. “What was that?” he hissed.</p>
<p>“Damned if I know. But if you’re going to spend money on Justin here, it’s at least a way to see if he’s got what it takes.”</p>
<p>Justin shot them an easy smile. “Aggressive and to the point. Not bad. I like it...but next time maybe think more friendship and innocence than fire and revenge. Remember, you’re mostly talking to your supporters and friends when you talk to the press. Not your enemies.”</p>
<p>“That’s easy for you to say,” Riley said dully.</p>
<p>“Yes it is. Now, let’s work out some of that aggression on barn building.” Riley followed him numbly. The reminder of what had happened at Applewood weeks before had shaken her out of the feeling that she was still playing a role. The pictures and the accompanying articles were real, the first things that would show up in an internet search. She truly stood to lose if she didn’t play her cards right.</p>
<p>Perhaps she would have to play into Justin’s plan. She felt a little bad about potentially manipulating him; he had that starry-eyed quality of the young and hungry, but he also seemed  like one who would ultimately land on his feet.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Bertrand was in fine form later that evening. “Where have you been?” he demanded.</p>
<p>“Uhh..at the bathhouse?  Had to get clean…that’s reasonable, right?  Why, is something wrong?” Maxwell shrank.</p>
<p>“Everything!  We are conducting an investigation, in case you have forgotten.”</p>
<p>“Real cute that you’re chastising Maxwell who literally did everything you asked him to today. Got the press to take pictures of me, suggested we head to a spa, where I spent some time with King Liam, did his noble duty of building a barn….” she was leaving out some details, but her own loyalty to Bertrand was being tested.</p>
<p>Bertrand turned his glare on her. “Your priorities are hardly in order either. The way you andled the press this morning was a travesty.”</p>
<p>“Of course. I don’t know why I expected anything else from you. You and the press are just alike. They want to whore me out to sell magazines, and you want to whore me out to get your House out of debt. If you had any sense of what it’s like to be violated and then disbelieved, you’d have a shred of understanding.” She turned on her heel and walked to her room, ignoring the voice in her head that was telling her that she wasn’t being entirely fair to Bertrand. She closed and locked the door behind her, double-checking that the lock was actually working, before flopping onto the bed and staring up at the ceiling. “Well,” she said to exactly no one. “This is a real goddamn bitch of a situation, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>Riley not only had Maxwell’s knock memorized, but he had picked up remarkably quickly that she never opened a door unless the person on the other side identified him or herself. “Riley, may I come in?”</p>
<p>She was tempted to say no, but she wasn’t certain that her upcoming book, How To Lose Friends and Alienate People, would sell enough copies to keep a roof over her head. She slid off the bed and walked to the door.</p>
<p>“We should leave the door open,” she sighed as she stepped aside and let him in. “No sense in feeding the gossip mill.” She sat on the bed and looked up at him. “Not that I don’t think I deserve a dressing down.”</p>
<p>Maxwell simply sat beside her and put one tentative arm around her. “Is this okay instead? I’m not that good at giving dressing downs.”</p>
<p>The tears took her by surprise, and she leaned into him. He put his other arm around her and let her dampen his shirt.</p>
<p>“Maxwell, I’ve put you in an awful position.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean Riley?”</p>
<p>She pulled away and wiped her eyes. “I’ve put you in an awful position.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I heard you. I just don’t know what you mean by that.” He took her hand and gave it a squeeze. “Take your time.”</p>
<p>She sighed. “I can’t do what Bertrand wants me to do, and it’s puting you between a rock and a hard place.”</p>
<p>Maxwell gave her a sad smile. “You haven’t done anything wrong. You can’t force yourself to feel things you don’t feel. And I’m sorry that I panicked when you told me how you felt on the Royal Hunt.” He paused. “Bertrand will come around, eventually. I know it seems like he’s only focused on House Beaumont’s future, but he really does care about you.”</p>
<p>Riley took in Maxwell’s tired smile. “But he’ll be disappointed.”</p>
<p>Maxwell sighed. “Yeah, but I’m used to that.”</p>
<p>“That’s not fair, Maxwell.”</p>
<p>Maxwell shrugged. “If that’s the price of clearing your name, that’s the price I’m willing to pay.”</p>
<p>Riley looked away. “I don’t deserve you Maxwell.”</p>
<p>Maxwell put his arm around her. “Deserving has nothing to do with it. You and I just make a great team.”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>“Is that what you’re wearing to the picnic?”</p>
<p>Maxwell’s tone wasn’t unkind, but it still made Riley want to return to her room, call a car, and head to the airport. She thought she had struck a balance between ‘practical for snooping about and looking for clues’ and ‘pretentious picnic’ with her grey trousers and her floral wrap blouse. She’d gone for a touch of innocence by doing her hair in a single braid on one side.</p>
<p>“I’m not going to the boutique.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” Maxwell shrugged good naturedly, then grinned. “You always look terrific anyway.”</p>
<p>Madeleine, predictably, was less impressed. “Lady Hana, Lady Riley, how lovely to see you both out and about. Riley, I’m happy to see that you’ve managed to clean yourself up for the occasion, however marginally.”</p>
<p>“I thought you were ‘neither unrefined nor insecure’”.</p>
<p>Madeleine raised one eyebrow a fraction of a centimeter. “Pardon?”</p>
<p>“I recall you saying once that you’re neither unrefined nor insecure. And yet, you take every opportunity to come up with these veiled insults. And they always follow the same theme: snide comments about how one of us is beneath your level. If you’re neither unrefined or insecure, why would you need to remind yourself? Mommy and Daddy not give you enough attention growing up?”</p>
<p>Kiara cleared her throat.  “How are you two enjoying the picnic?”</p>
<p>“It’s lovely!” Hana said just a bit too cheerfully.</p>
<p>“And you, Riley?” Madeleine’s eyes were flinty.</p>
<p>“Lady Hana put it perfectly,” Riley said. “Everything looks lovely.”</p>
<p>Madeleine gave one of her tight-lipped smiles. “I’m so pleased you think so.” She then turned her attention to easier prey in the form of Penelope, and Riley allowed herself to spin a mental fantasy about running away with Hana and becoming jewel thieves, an absurdity made more appealing by the anxious look on her face as she excused herself. </p>
<p>“Wait, Hana… is everything okay?”</p>
<p> “Not really,” Hana said, turning around. “I’m just… nervous. Like Madeleine said, she won’t keep me around unless I find a prospect today, and my parents are already suspicious that I’m not focused on the goal.”</p>
<p> “Already?” Riley asked in disbelief. </p>
<p>Hana nodded sadly. “I only just got back… I couldn’t handle having to leave you and Maxwell and everyone so soon! What if I blow it today?”</p>
<p> “Hana, don’t worry.” Riley paused. “I’ll be your suitor.”</p>
<p>Hana turned the soft shade of pink that always made Riley’s heart beat a bit faster. “Oh Riley, you know how I feel about you. But my parents…”</p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p>“You must know I’m not interested in anyone else. I just need to stay so that I can spend time with you.”</p>
<p>Riley glanced around and pitched her voice lower. “Do you think you can find a suitor who would...be amenable to an open relationship?” It was a bold question, perhaps, but if Liam found it to be an acceptable compromise, Hana might as well.</p>
<p>To Riley’s relief, Hana nodded and smiled. “Marriages of convenience are not uncommon around here.” She cleared her throat. “And as long as I have you to help me, I think I can do this.”</p>
<p>They returned to the group, where Liam was approaching with two noblemen. Riley missed the way his eyes lingered for a beat too long on her, as she was distracted by the presence of her own former fiance-of-convenience’s former associate. She hadn’t known that Rashad Maher was Cordonian nobility. As Liam made the introductions, his eyebrows furrowed for a moment, as if he found her oddly familiar, but then he seemed to dismiss it. Riley allowed herself to relax; they’d only met a handful of times a few years ago, and it was likely that he wouldn’t be able to place her.</p>
<p>Her unease was displaced by the increasing absurdity of the ensuing conversation. Riley was bewildered that someone as intelligent, poised, and attractive as Kiara would take Madeleine’s asinine advice, and mortified at Penelope’s bumbling.</p>
<p>As she slipped away from Kiara and Drake’s conversation and Hana’s impressive theatrics in pursuit of clues, she wondered, not for the first time, why she hadn’t gone into law enforcement and detective work instead of espionage, a feeling cemented several minutes later as she sat in the tree and digested the fact that someone had pointed a camera at her bedroom window and waited for her to be put into a compromising position.</p>
<p>“You coming down, Zane?” Drake interrupted the argument between her inner detective and her inner politician.</p>
<p>“Yeah, in a sec.” She was looking around, and something shiny caught her eye.</p>
<p>“Get down from there before you hurt yourself.”</p>
<p>“The literal, actual, fuck Walker. Did I not just fucking say I would be down in a sec? Go find a fucking damsel in fucking distress to pester somewhere else.” She managed to retrieve the shiny thing as she made her way down the tree.</p>
<p>She dropped the badge on the ground before easing herself down. Maxwell, who had returned with Bertrand, picked it up, wiping the dirt away with his sleeve, revealing a picture, but no name.</p>
<p>Bertrand frowned at the badge. “That must be the reporter! How did she get her hands on a Mansingh security badge?”</p>
<p>“She had help from the inside, I’m guessing,” Riley fiddled with the end of her braid. </p>
<p>“Probably whoever hired her,” Drake agreed. “The badge must’ve given her access to the grounds, but when she was spotted taking pictures at a closed event…”</p>
<p> “Her ruse was uncovered and she was ejected,” Bertrand finished.</p>
<p>“It’s weird, how sloppy this all is,” Riley pointed to the badge with her lips. “It just seems like a rookie move, to toss the badge aside.”</p>
<p>Maxwell frowned. “But she was caught by security, so maybe she wanted to look like she was just a papparazzo and not someone with a forged badge.”</p>
<p>“Good point,” Riley mused.</p>
<p>“The important thing is, we have a real clue. We’ll investigate further,” Bertrand stepped back. “With the picnic ending, we should get packed for our own departure on the engagement tour tomorrow.”</p>
<p>The Beaumonts departed, but Drake placed a hand on Riley’s elbow. “Do you have a minute? I just thought of something important.” He spoke lowly.</p>
<p>“Yeah. What’s up?”</p>
<p>“I was just thinking...this isn't the first set of photos someone has tried to turn against you." </p>
<p>"You mean the ones from the bachelor party? The ones you and Bastien kept from going to print?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I don't think it's a coincidence, either." </p>
<p>Riley considered, recalling what Drake had told her about the photos, and what the tabloids had intended to print. “You may be right,” she said slowly, “but something doesn’t add up. This setup seems much more purposeful, malicious, and…” she pursed her lips, searching for the word. “Desperate.”</p>
<p>Drake frowned. “Well, maybe whoever is behind it got a lot more desperate as time went on. You became much more of a threat as the season wore on.”</p>
<p>Riley nodded. “That’s a good point.”</p>
<p>“Either way, this conspiracy goes deeper than we thought. Just...be careful Zane.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, you too.” She began to walk away, but paused. “Did you find anything out about Savannah? When you were talking to Kiara earlier?”</p>
<p>“Only that she was taking French lessons from Kiara for quite a while. But that was Savannah; she always wanted to be something of a cosmopolite.” He shrugged.</p>
<p>“We’re headed to some francophone countries on this tour…”</p>
<p>He nodded. “Yeah.” He looked down and kicked at the grass. “Not really what our focus is going to be.”</p>
<p>“Hey, you’re helping me clear my name, I can help you try to find your sister.”</p>
<p>Drake looked at her closely. “Yeah? You’d do that?”</p>
<p>“Drake,” Riley paused, knowing that what she was about to say might sting. “You’re like a brother to me. I know I don’t act like I appreciate you looking out for me, because I’m kind of an asshole, but do. And I have done riskier things for others who are like brothers to me.”</p>
<p>Drake offered her a crooked grin. “Okay Zane.”</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Riley (nearly literally) ran into Hana on the way back to her room. “How was the rest of the picnic?”</p>
<p>“Oh, it was fine,” Hana said with a dismissive wave. “A bunch of pretentious men and an agitated Madeleine. I’m more interested to know how your afternoon was!”</p>
<p>“Productive. We found the photographer. Well, a picture of her.”</p>
<p>“That’s great! I know you’re going to figure it out soon, Riley,” she gushed.</p>
<p> “Thanks, Hana.”</p>
<p> “I was actually looking for you. I want to go to the conservatory, and I was hoping you would join me. There’s a flower that only blooms at night during one season, which happens to be this one! I’ve always wanted to see it in person, but it was the wrong season last time we were here.” Hana’s face lit up with excitement as she spoke. I know you’re busy, but maybe we could go together? If it helps, I can teach you some Italian while we’re looking at the flowers.”</p>
<p>Riley smiled. “Essere vicino a te è tutto il motivo di cui ho bisogno, bella ragazza.”</p>
<p>Hana’s cheeks turned pink. “Oh my.”</p>
<p>Riley slid her hands into her back pockets and rocked back on her heels, affecting a casual air for anyone who might pass by. “It’s a bit early though.”</p>
<p>Hana inclined her head towards the light coming through the window. “The sun is about to set, and I want to be there when it blooms. And….” she hesitated. “I’m a little afraid of sneaking around by myself in the dark.” She bit her lip. “That probably sounds foolish to you.”</p>
<p>Riley smiled and linked their arms together. “On the Navajo Nation, it’s taboo to whistle after dark,” she said as they walked toward the conservatory. “The belief is that if you whistle at night, evil spirits will whistle back.” She paused as they entered the conservatory. “I’m not a superstitious person, and I don’t believe in spirits, but I don’t whistle in the darkness.”</p>
<p>Hana smiled. “I’ve read that many cultures hold that belief, so you’re not alone.”</p>
<p>“Honestly? I’ve also never managed to successfully whistle any time of day.”</p>
<p>Hana giggled. “So you’re not dangerous to be around at night, I take it?”</p>
<p>“Well, that depends...I can’t whistle, but I like to use my lips for other things.”</p>
<p>“Lady Riley, are you flirting with me?” Hana looked at her through her lashes.</p>
<p>“Guilty as charged,” Riley murmured.</p>
<p>Hana smiled, but it then faltered. “How is it that you’re so good at it when I’m the one who’s had lessons?”</p>
<p>“I think your assessment is lacking objectivity,” Riley said. She smiled softly. “Are you thinking about your eligible gentlemen from this afternoon?”</p>
<p>Hana sighed. “I am. I just...I used to think if I followed the rules and did what my parents wanted me to do, things would fall into place, that that would secure my future like they want.” She paused, looking at the delicate flowers surrounding them. “But now I’m not so sure this is the way to do it.”</p>
<p>“You speak about what your parents want for you. But do you know what you want for yourself?”</p>
<p>Hana blushed. “Isn’t it obvious? I want you.”</p>
<p>Riley smiled. “I don’t want you to have to choose between me and your family.”</p>
<p>Hana sighed. “I’m hoping it won’t come to that. Once you clear your name, Riley, I may be able to convince my parents to let us be together.” She reached for Riley’s hand and gave it a squeeze. “Of course, that depends on how you feel after all of this is over as well.”</p>
<p>Riley nodded. “True. For now, I guess we should just enjoy the time we have.”</p>
<p>Hana looked at the windows. “It’ll be blooming soon.”</p>
<p>The flower was beautiful, and Riley found herself torn between watching it bloom and drinking in Hana’s delighted reaction.</p>
<p>Hana sighed and moved closer, wrapping her arm around Riley’s waist. Riley leaned into her, resting her head on her shoulder. It was the second time in twenty-four hours that she had sought comfort in someone’s arms, and she wondered if she was simply reacting to the fact that Maxwell and Hana both offered fierce, unconditional friendship. </p>
<p>She frowned. No, it wouldn’t do to try to dismiss her feelings. Lying to herself never ended well. It had landed her into the mess she was in now, after all. Romance wasn’t something she sought out often, and she’d never had feelings for two people at once before. But her timing had also never been this bad.</p>
<p>“It really is spectacular, isn’t it?” Hana said wistfully.</p>
<p>“It is. Not as spectacular as you though.”</p>
<p>“You make me feel so sure of myself. How do you do that, Riley?”</p>
<p>Riley pulled back, looking into Hana’s eyes. “I just try to make you see yourself like I do.” She broke the gaze to look around. They were alone and under cover of darkness. She returned her attention to Hana and leaned in, meeting Hana in a kiss.</p>
<p>Riley marveled at the difference between this kiss and their first. At the Coronation Ball, they had kissed like they were saying goodbye. Now they kissed like they were on the threshold of a beginning.</p>
<p>Hana pulled back with a sigh. “I was right...this was much better with company.”</p>
<p>“Thank you for inviting me Hana. I think I needed this.”</p>
<p>“There is no one I would rather share it with.</p>
<p>“Me either.”</p>
<p>“I really missed you while I was gone.”</p>
<p>“I missed you too.”</p>
<p>“But in a way, it made me realize how much you mean to me. When I’m with you, the world doesn’t seem so daunting. I just wanted to say thank you. You’re still my best friend. It’s important to me that you know that.”</p>
<p>“Thank you for saying that Hana.”</p>
<p>Eventually Hana looked at her watch, frowning. “We should probably get back soon. We’ll have to wake up early for the train.”</p>
<p>“Do you need any help packing?”</p>
<p>“Oh, no,” Hana answered. “I already packed earlier this evening. She looked at Riley and considered. “Or was packing a sort of euphemism?” she smiled demurely.</p>
<p>Riley shrugged and grinned. “Either or.”</p>
<p>“I’m going to go to bed,” she said. “I don’t want to walk away from you, but…”</p>
<p>“It’s a big day tomorrow. Get some rest.” Riley took her hand. “But may I walk you to your room?”</p>
<p>“Of course.”</p>
<p>The walk was all too short. “Good night Riley,” Hana smiled and leaned in for a hug.</p>
<p>“Buona notte, mia amata,” Riley whispered before she pulled away. She lingered until she heard Hana turn the lock and then walked back to her own room</p>
<p>Drake was standing at her door. He was turned away from her, scowling as he looked down the hall. “What’s wrong, Drake?”</p>
<p>He startled and turned towards her. “You’ve got to stop sneaking up on me.”</p>
<p>“Well, you keep lurking. Or is this you on protection detail again? You do recall that I always manage to take care of myself, don’t you?”</p>
<p>“I do.” He seemed to struggle with what to say. “My ear is to the ground though. Also...can we talk inside?”</p>
<p>“Of course.” She unlocked the door and led him inside. “Leave the door open please.”</p>
<p>He obliged as he followed her inside. “Liam asked me to check on you, also. He’s….a little paranoid.”</p>
<p>“He’s triggered by what happened in this room a few weeks ago.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, he...feels responsible, I guess. He was in the same building but he couldn’t stop it.”</p>
<p>Riley looked out the window at the tree she had been sitting in just hours before. “He has an entire country to think about. He shouldn’t be worrying about me.”</p>
<p>“That’s just who Liam is.”</p>
<p>When Riley turned from the window, Drake’s expression was unguarded. “I’m sorry about...what I said the last time we were in this room together.”</p>
<p>“You didn’t do anything wrong. You were just being honest.”</p>
<p>“But it didn’t make things easier for you.”</p>
<p>“The truth is more important than things being easy.” As she said it, she realized the veracity of it, and resolved to tell Liam the truth the next time she saw him. She looked at Drake now, considering. “And for what it’s worth...in a different world, with a different Riley...you’d have no competition.”</p>
<p>He raised an eyebrow. “Not entirely sure what you’re saying Zane.”</p>
<p>“I’m saying you’re a catch. You’re a good person. And you look good without your shirt on.”</p>
<p>Drake laughed. “I didn’t think you’d noticed.”</p>
<p>“I’m bisexual. I noticed.”</p>
<p>Drake grinned and shook his head. “You’re something else Zane. Thanks for the chat. I’ll see you tomorrow.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Meeting With The Goddess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rashad gave her an encouraging smile. “It’s not charity, Riley. You’re well-qualified.” He inclined his head toward the train. “We ought to board. It’d be rather awkward if we were left behind. I’ll walk you to your car, if you’d like me to.”</p><p>“You sure you want to be seen with me? This late at night? People might talk.”</p><p>Rashad snorted. “People do little else.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Song lyrics used in this chapter are from Dolly Parton's "Jolene" and Bruce Springsteen's "Red Headed Woman"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was fitting, Riley thought as she made her way nonchalantly through the train cars to the boutique, that the same person who knocked her off her original course would yank her back onto it now.</p><p>At exactly 4:54 PM, she stepped into the boutique and quickly scanned it. Seeing no one, she cleared her throat and began to sing. “Your beauty is beyond compare/with flaming locks of auburn hair/with ivory skin and eyes of emerald green.”</p><p>Singing was not one of Riley’s talents, and Olivia’s scowl as she stepped out of a dressing room underscored this reality. “Your voice is dreadful.”</p><p>Riley grinned. “Olivia, you are a sight for sore eyes. I wasn’t sure you’d return to court.”</p><p>“I’m not one to let something like that go,” Olivia replied, placing a hand on her hip. “Since the coronation, I’ve been laying low and conducting my own investigation into the mysterious blackmailer. I called you here because the time has come for us to work together and share our information.”</p><p> “Information?” Riley repeated, raising her eyebrows. “So… we’re a conspiracy-busting tag team?”</p><p> “Don’t get too excited,” Olivia warned, her eyes flashing.</p><p>“Too late,” Riley replied with a smirk. Her expression shifted. “What did you find?”</p><p>“I was able to extract information from the messenger who delivered the blackmail letter to me. I traced through it and discovered the letter went through at least six different middle-men before it reached me.”</p><p> “That’s…elaborate. The blackmailer certainly didn’t want their identity to be discovered.”</p><p>“They most likely have much to lose.”</p><p>“I found something too. A maid at Applewood manor directed Tariq to my room as part of some noble lady’s ‘prank.’”</p><p> Olivia huffed. “It’s probably connected to the noble who sent the letters at the palace. There are layers of duplicity at play here, but it all points to one of the ladies… which is why I’m rejoining court for the international trip.” She narrowed her eyes. “I want to be here to find the culprit.”</p><p> “Is it safe for you to do that?”</p><p> “I’m a Nevrakis. We’re not known for safe. We’re known for crushing our enemies,” she said.</p><p> “Aren’t you worried the blackmailer will expose your family history?” Riley asked.</p><p> “Whoever did this knows more about my parents than I do. Part of me wants answers, but my family’s name is more than my parent’s actions. I will find who did this and punish them.”</p><p>Riley nodded, but then smirked. “Well brunettes are fine man/And blondes are fun/But when it comes to getting a dirty job done/I’ll take a red headed woman"</p><p>“Stop,” Olivia growled. She began to rifle through the dresses. “Do you know what you’re wearing to the dinner?”</p><p>“I do not. Any ideas?”</p><p>“The Italian statesman you’ll meet tonight has an eye for fashion.” She plucked a luxurious red gown off the rack and presented it to Riley.</p><p>“I thought this was your color,” Riley eyed the dress, then looked at Olivia. “And for good reason.”</p><p>“After everything that’s happened...we can share it.” </p><p>Riley stepped into a changing alcove and removed her outerwear, stepping carefully into the dress.</p><p>“This barely slides over my hips,” Riley complained.</p><p>Olivia huffed, and Riley imagined the eyeroll. “It’s supposed to be fitted.”</p><p>“Uh huh…” Riley stepped out and turned so Olivia could see the back. “No way it’s going to zip. I think this dress would fit you better. Not to mention you would be doing the world a favor by wearing it.” Riley carefully stepped out of the dress and handed it back to Oliva.</p><p>Olivia kept the dress draped over her arm and began to search the racks again. “This one,” she declared, pulling a white dress and handing it to Riley.</p><p>Riley stepped into the dress and reached behind her to zip it. She examined herself in the mirror and couldn’t help but admire Olivia’s taste. The color and cut of the dress accentuated Riley’s complexion and her curves. It was a one-shoulder dress that almost but didn’t quite show some cleavage with a small v. The skirt, which came just a couple of inches above the knee, had a slit in the front that came to mid-thigh. She felt confident and sexy-as herself rather than as a cover. </p><p>“Every man tonight will wish you were on his arm,” Olivia declared. “And probably some of the women as well.”</p><p>Riley gestured to the red dress. “And you on the other arm, I’d wager.”</p><p>Olivia allowed herself a smile. “You should go,” she said as she plucked the tag off of Riley’s dress. “The dress is on me.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>Olivia gave her a withering look. “I am. I’ll see you there.”</p><p>***</p><p>Signor Francesco was warm, cordial, and complimentary. He was easy to charm, the food was delicious, and it seemed like a moment of time to just sit and breathe. The next hint of danger came as a server poured a vibrant red wine into glasses. With practiced restraint Riley stopped herself from looking worriedly at her white dress and wondered if this was why Olivia wore red.</p><p> “I ordered a special vintage to celebrate this happy occasion. What do you think?” He was looking over the table to guage everyone’s reactions, but he let his eyes settle on Riley. Of course. She was the interloper, after all.</p><p>Riley was an A student, good at taking tests, but she had her blind spots. She had been in a relationship of convenience once, but Ryan was self-made, had come from humble beginnings like herself, and much of their bond was built on the fact they could bond after many business dinners over their own impatience and discomfort with the pretense of it all, how they always felt as if they’d made it through by the skin of their teeth. Riley enjoyed food, both for the pleasure of it (she had taken up running partly because she’d grown up on a steady stream of pasta, baclava, New Mexican cuisine, and fry bread, after all) and what it said about one’s culture and roots. But she fell quite short of being a gastronome, not having the patience for the pretense, but also having never quite gotten the hang of distinguishing between flavors in such a way that she felt she could sound like she knew what she was talking about, even after Bertrand’s many lessons.</p><p>Riley swirled the wine in her glass and took a delicate sip. It was a beautiful wine, but her nerves over spotting the photographer and her longing to allow some things in life, like the enjoyment of good food and drink, to remain simple, short-circuited all of her courtly lessons. It was time for some improvisation. </p><p>“It’s not bad for old grape juice.”</p><p>Bertrand looked mildly horrified, while Maxwell’s expression seemed to waver between worry and delight. Francesco’s face registered surprise.</p><p>Olivia’s laughter rang out just enough to be heard. “Oh Riley, you’re too much.”</p><p>Francesco followed, the tension broken. “Hah! Yes. Finally, someone with a sense of humor!” His countenance relaxed, his eyes crinkling at the corners. “Most of the people at these events wouldn’t know a joke if it bit them on the nose.”</p><p>“They can be a bit stuffy, can’t they?” Riley took another sip of her wine.</p><p>*****</p><p>“I thought you’d never stop talking to that Italian guy.” Drake slid into the vacated seat, doing his usual of standing out while somehow blending in.</p><p>“I didn’t realize you were here tonight.”</p><p>“Well, I mostly try to stick to the shadows. Nice dress by the way.”</p><p>“Just adorable, you two,” Olivia sneered.</p><p> Drake scowled. “What are you even doing here, Olivia?”</p><p>“Helping Riley,” she bit back.</p><p>“I’ve seen your kind of help. We’re better off without it.”</p><p> “It’s good to see you too, Drake.”</p><p>One of these days, Riley was going to have to determine what made these two rub each other the wrong way. </p><p>“She’s sincere Drake.”</p><p>“Sincere in her cruelty.” Drake hadn’t taken his eyes off Olivia.</p><p>“We met up earlier. She’s looking for the blackmailer too.”</p><p>“I was targeted just like Riley. We have the same enemy.”</p><p>“If Zane’s okay with it, then fine. But I’m watching you.”</p><p>“Don’t hurt yourself.”</p><p>“Just adorable, you two,” Riley said drily.</p><p>Olivia gave her a withering look. “I’ve been following a lead. During the social season, someone tried to sell a pack of photos with Riley and Liam in New York to the tabloids.”</p><p>Drake looked to her quickly, his brows knitted together in confusion. “How do you know about that?”</p><p> “Don’t sound so surprised,” she said. “I’m the Duchess of Lythikos. I get what I want.”</p><p> “But Bastien and I bought the photos back before they were published. How did you find them when no one else did?”</p><p>“The details aren’t important. We’ll leave it at that.” </p><p>“There are still a lot of missing pieces here. Setting Tariq and me up was much more elaborate than getting photos of Liam and I talking to one another. The latter is simply opportunistic, but the former is downright Machiavellian.”</p><p>Olivia leaned back in her chair, sipping at her wine. “That’s a fair point, but I think that whoever sold the photos could have a connection to the person who blackmailed both of us.”</p><p>Drake nodded slowly, considering Olivia’s theory. “That’s… a possibility. But unless you have something to show us, we’re no further in this investigation than we were before we started talking to you.”</p><p> “Funny you should mention that. As a matter of fact, I have a copy of those photos with me, and I think I have a hunch about who took them. But I want you two with me on this.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me about this on the train?”</p><p>“We were in a vulnerable position on the train,” Olivia replied. “And your judgment is clouded.”</p><p>I’ll look into it with you,” Drake interjected, looking at Olivia. “Riley doesn’t have to get her hands dirty with this.”</p><p> “Please. Riley’s a big girl. She can take care of herself.”</p><p> “We don’t know where this lead will take us, and Riley could still be a target.”</p><p>Riley put a hand on Drake’s arm. “Lead, follow, or get out of the way.” She tried to keep her tone light, her expression relaxed.</p><p>Drake looked as if he was deciding between two paths, then his expression settled into resignation. “Alright, not much use protesting.”</p><p>“Good,” Olivia said, pulling out several photographs. She laid them on the table quickly. “These are copies of the images that were sold to the tabloids. Look. In this photo, you can see Drake and Liam,” she said, pointing at a photo. “Here’s you and Liam. Blah, blah, blah. What’s interesting is in this photo, way in the background…” Olivia tapped at a picture, “you can see Tariq.”</p><p> Riley and Drake perused the photographs as Olivia continued. “You know what that means? There’s only one person who’s not in a single photo. Maxwell.”</p><p> “No way… I thought Bastien screened all the photos,” Drake said, picking up the photo with Tariq in the background.</p><p> Riley’s mouth went dry, and she had to take a sip of water. “That means the only person who could be the photographer is…”</p><p> “Maxwell.” Drake was seething, his jaw clenched.</p><p> “It can’t be.” Riley wasn’t so much incredulous as desperate for it not to be true. “There must be an explanation.”</p><p> Drake’s voice was low. “There’d better be.”</p><p> “Whatever you think of him, he needs to be questioned,” Olivia said simply.</p><p>“Let’s get him.” Drake stood and offered his hand to Riley. She gave him a small smile as she accepted it, hoping that it communicated that she appreciated his help. Riley’s stomach was full of butterflies-no, hummingbirds-as she approached Bertrand and Maxwell.</p><p>Bertrand turned a withering glance on them. “Excuse us; we’re discussing important matters here.”</p><p>“I know, I’m holding up the tiramisu, but we’re almost done here,” Maxwell grinned, looking at the group. “Oh, hey, are we bringing Olivia with us too?” His grin quickly faded. “Why are you all looking at me funny?”</p><p>Olivia held up the photos. “You took these.”</p><p>“Thanks for citing your sources. Those are my pictures from the bachelor party in New York,” he said, tapping the first photo. “I actually like that one. I’m not much of a photographer, but I gave that one a nice Dutch angle.”</p><p> Drake scoffed, shaking his head. “I can’t believe you.”</p><p> “Did I do something wrong?”</p><p> “You’re connected to the blackmailer,” Olivia explained slowly, rolling her eyes.</p><p> “What?! I would never betray Riley,” Maxwell exclaimed, locking eyes with her. His expression begged for understanding.</p><p>“I believe you Maxwell, but these photos nearly ended up in the tabloids.”</p><p>“The tabloids…” Maxwell furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “I took the pictures because I was going to make a scrapbook of all our time spent together. I don’t know how they got to the tabloids.”</p><p>Olivia sneered. “A convenient story.”</p><p>“You betrayed Liam! You betrayed Riley! You betrayed all of us!” Drake hissed. A sadness washed over his features. “We trusted you, Maxwell.”</p><p>“No! I...I…” Maxwell looked as if he were near tears. Riley wanted desperately to pull him close to her, tell him that it didn’t matter.</p><p>She was less inclined to be tender at Bertrand’s admission. She felt her familiar companion, guilt, as she cooly exploited his shame, though a flame of satisfaction burned within her at gaining the upper hand in their relationship. </p><p>“I guess at least we know the truth,” Drake said gruffly, though he couldn’t quite hide the relief in his face.</p><p>Olivia straightened her already impeccable posture. “Yes, and now that it’s clear this little revelation isn’t related to either of our blackmailers, I’m leaving. Hopefully the next lead I find will be more fruitful.”</p><p>“Olivia, we couldn’t have done this without you,” Riley said. She grinned. “And you saved me in more than one way this evening.”</p><p>“Don’t make much of it; we’re allies of convenience,” she said archly, though she couldn’t hide a hint of a smile.</p><p>“We’re still allies.” Riley grinned.</p><p>“Yeah, we are.” Olivia nodded curtly and pivoted, quickly disappearing into the crowd.</p><p>**</p><p>“We need to draw her in somehow. Come up with something that a photographer wouldn’t be able to resist.”</p><p>Riley nodded. “Okay, but what? My dealings with the press lately haven’t exactly been great.”</p><p>“You did great earlier this evening,” Maxwell said. His eyes lit up. “I know! We could fake a proposal!”</p><p>Riley stared at Maxwell, incredulous, but then a smile slowly spread across her face. “That actually might work.” She chuckled. “And it could be fun to troll the press.”</p><p>He grinned. “I’ll get down on one knee and give a speech...but at the last minute,” he winked as he surreptitiously pocketed a spoon, “it’ll turn out I was talking about gelato.”</p><p>“Maxwell, you might be a secret genius.”</p><p>***</p><p>The success of their ruse and the way the photographer’s shoulders slumped told Riley that Rosanna was a pawn in a convoluted game of chess.</p><p>Riley’s compassion was quickly dashed.</p><p>“It was a paid gig. I don’t really have the luxury of caring where my paycheck comes from.” Rosanna’s brow arched and her tone was acid. “Not all of us live in fancy palaces and have everything handed to us.”</p><p>Riley stepped closer to her, allowing her eyes to travel over Rosanna’s form. “If you don’t have the luxury of caring where your pay comes from, then how much will it cost me to get a look at your tits?”</p><p>Rosanna started, taking a reflexive step back. “Excuse me?”</p><p>Riley put one hand on her hip. “You’re probably kicking yourself that I hadn’t undressed yet that night at Applewood. It might have fetched you more coins. You not only don’t care where your paycheck comes from, you don’t care what has to happen-who has to be exploited-for you to get a paycheck. So how about you show me your tits. Better yet, let me cop a feel.”</p><p>Rosanna held up her hands. “You’ve made your point. And I just want to wash my hands of this, but I’m not sure how much I can actually help you. I never spoke with the person who hired me and I don’t have their name.”</p><p>“How did they communicate with you and how did they pay you?”</p><p>“Email and bank transfer.”</p><p>“You’re a freelancer; you must have the receipt. Do you have the email address?”</p><p>Rosanna shrugged. “I have both, but I doubt the address will lead to anything. I tried to send a message to ask about future jobs, but it was bounced back. But I can send you a copy of the receipt.”</p><p>Maxwell was sneaking glances at Riley as they walked back to the train.</p><p>“I can’t say I’m sorry about the way I acted back there,” Riley said. “Not honestly. But I can say that I’m sorry that I made things so uncomfortable.”</p><p>Maxwell put a hand on her arm and they stopped. Riley turned to face him. His eyes were earnest and concerned. “Riley, you definitely tight-rope walked a line of dental floss back there. But...it’s okay...if you’re not okay.” He seemed to struggle with finding the words.</p><p>“Maxwell, thank you.” She considered him, thinking about the envelope of cash in the study back at the Beaumont estate. “And you know that’s a two-way street. I’m here, and it doesn’t have to be all Save-Riley’s-Reputation all the time. If you ever need to talk, or, you know, focus on something else, please let me know.”</p><p>Maxwell grinned. “Yeah, I will.” It was the most she was going to get tonight, and she’d have to take it.</p><p>They had just returned to the train when Maxwell stopped her again. “Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Ding ding ding, I have a message. I’m couriering for Liam, who asked that you meet him down by the shore. He’s already there waiting for you.”</p><p>Riley wanted to groan in frustration, but frustration turned to anxiety. This was the meeting where she would come clean with him regarding how she felt. “Alright, thanks.”</p><p>Maxwell finger-gunned at her. “And I shall bid you goodnight.”</p><p>Riley took a minute to change into a pair of jeans and a hooded sweatshirt. She scrubbed a wipe over her face to remove her makeup and let her hair down, plaiting it loosely. She added a pair of running shoes so she could dodge the guards and set off into the night</p><p>******</p><p>Riley was both too old for this and too young to be too old for this, she decided.</p><p>Madeleine was drunkenly stumbling about and giggling, bragging about hazing Hana. </p><p>“Rather gauche for a future queen,” Riley said.</p><p>Madeleine shrugged, rather uncharacteristically. “The joy of being queen is that I don’t have to explain myself to anyone. Including you.” She then contradicted herself by leaning in. “Between you and me… I just want to see what finally pushes her over the edge. Everybody wants something but the nice ones like Hana don’t have the decency to act like it.”</p><p>“Never play poker Madeleine.” Riley sighed and looked to Penelope and Kiara. “Do you need help getting her back?”</p><p>Penelope sighed. “No, I just need to pay for this gross, dumb taxi. They take cards, right?”</p><p>“They do,” Riley said.</p><p>Penelope rummaged through her clutch. “I’ve never taken a taxi before. What do you do?”</p><p>Riley watched Penelope’s hands, fair and porcelain, withdraw a card.</p><p>“I can take care of it.” It was a different card than the one Riley had glimpsed earlier in the evening, and somehow she was still surprised to discover that the four digits matched the ones she’d memorized.</p><p>The plot was thickening.</p><p>The thing was, Riley thought as she made her way back to her own train car, it was exciting, all this intrigue. What would make Penelope, of all people, take this route? Unless she was put up to it by someone else, which seemed likely, but who? And why? </p><p>With those questions swirling unanswered, she was forced to address the other question on her mind, which was if she would be wise enough to walk away from all this if her name, when typed into an internet search bar, wouldn’t yield the particular results that they currently did.</p><p>Her train of thought was interrupted by the glow of a cigarette coming from an alley adjacent to the train. </p><p>Speaking of addiction, she thought to herself. Nicotine and danger. The silver bandage dress she was wearing didn’t allow for hidden weapons, in case stepping into an alley in the middle of the night was a bad idea, but she was nevertheless dying to satisfy her craving and her curiosity. Keeping a variety of escape routes in her peripheral vision, she cautiously drew closer to the alley, the silhouette of the smoker becoming more familiar.</p><p>They locked eyes at the same moment. Rashad took a drag off his cigarette before speaking. “You caught me.”</p><p>“Can I have one?” Riley asked.</p><p>Rashad fished a cigarette out for her and handed it to her, striking a match to light it as she placed it between her lips and inhaled. It reminded her of watching older movies and television shows, when a man would light a cigarette for a woman and it seemed gallant somehow.</p><p>“Ryan would love for you to drop him a line,” he said after a moment. “Said you’d promise to keep in touch, once upon a time.”</p><p>Riley took a long drag before answering. “I did at that. What did he think when you told him I was still trying to use sex as a stepping stone to a career?”</p><p>“Ryan isn’t one to oversimplify things,” Rashad replied, confirming her suspicion that he knew that her former engagement had been one of convenience. “He seems to think you’re on a fact-finding mission.”</p><p>“And what do you think?”</p><p>“I think that there are those of us at Court who know better than to take things at face value.”</p><p>Riley didn’t respond, choosing instead to focus on her cigarette and the chill in the night air.</p><p>“Are you going to marry Liam? If you figure things out, that is?”</p><p>Riley peered at him through the cloud of smoke. “No.”</p><p>“What would keep you here? In Cordonia, I mean?”</p><p>“What are you getting at?” She could tell, by looking at his face, that he was looking for something.</p><p>“I see the way you and Hana look at each other. No, I don’t think it’s obvious to anyone else,” he added as he examined her expression. “Hana has her pick of suitors, myself included.” He paused, holding her gaze. “It’s not uncommon, among the nobility, to have open marriages. Nor are marriages of convenience and politics uncommon.”</p><p>“So you’re saying that if Hana marries you, you won’t mind if she’s in a relationship with me.”</p><p>“Yes. But also, alternatively, if she marries someone else, she would likely be free to also pursue a relationship with you. And if you wished to stay in Cordonia, you and I could marry.”</p><p>Riley allowed her eyes to widen slightly, then relax. “Why would you want to marry me?”</p><p>“I’ve seen how intelligent you are. I imagine you’d be quick to learn how to run a duchy, not to mention assist me in my work at Sloan enterprises.”</p><p>Riley took another drag off of her rapidly disappearing cigarette. “You’re not worried about your reputation?”</p><p>Rashad laughed softly. “I already have a reputation of sorts. I’m a bit of a rebel, going to law school-and yes, it was with my father’s money, but I didn’t cheat my way through. I don’t mind a few raised eyebrows and whispers. Though I can tell you that you wouldn’t have to put up with people being rude to you either.”</p><p>“That’s...not a bad deal.” She tossed the butt of her cigarette to the ground and snuffed it out. She grimaced at it; she needed to quit entirely. “When will you need an answer? If Hana doesn’t choose to marry you, that is.”</p><p>Rashad shrugged and put his own cigarette out. “It’s an open offer. I won’t hold out for you if Hana expresses more of an interest, or…” he waved his hand through the remaining smoke, “some other extenuating circumstance occurs, but barring such, it’s your call.”</p><p>Riley nodded. “Well, I appreciate that. It’s a generous offer.”</p><p>Rashad gave her an encouraging smile. “It’s not charity, Riley. You’re well-qualified.” He inclined his head toward the train. “We ought to board. It’d be rather awkward if we were left behind. I’ll walk you to your car, if you’d like me to.”</p><p>“You sure you want to be seen with me? This late at night? People might talk.”</p><p>Rashad snorted. “People do little else.”</p><p>“True enough.” They boarded the train.</p><p>Back in her car, Riley peeled off her dress and let her mind return to the evening’s events. Penelope was naive enough to be careless enough to pay the photographer with a credit card she carried on her. She didn’t seem to be particularly enthused about being at court. At the same time, she seemed to be under a great deal of pressure to be at Court. Rashad’s comment from minutes ago came back to her, the one about how he hadn’t cheated to get his degree. But she had known people who felt immense pressure to do so. Being expected to excel at Court and to marry another noble and secure one’s place-it probably wasn’t much different. </p><p>Riley winced and grabbed a bottle of water. She could feel a headache coming on. She had drank more than usual tonight. It hadn’t been a lot, but she was conservative normally, and she suspected that she might feel it in the morning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Woman as Temptress (or Sanctuary)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And here the fic earns it's "Explicit" Rating.</p>
<p>Shout-outs to William Stafford, Percy Shelly and Robert Silverberg (the quote Riley recites is from his short story "Passengers")</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Best. Friend. Ever.” Riley sighed as Maxwell grinned and held the egg sandwich and cup of tomato juice out to her. </p>
<p>“Last night must have been rough. You slept all the way from Italy to Paris. How are you feeling?” Drake asked her as he entered her car with Hana and Maxwell. </p>
<p>“Gobsmacked,” Riley answered between bites.</p>
<p>“That’s because you partied all night long.” Maxwell grinned and did a little shimmy.</p>
<p>“Well...and because I found out that it was Penelope who paid the photographer and set me up.”</p>
<p>Hana gasped. “What?”</p>
<p>Drake blinked, incredulous. “Penelope? Penelope. ‘I can’t stop talking about my poodles’ Penelope?”</p>
<p>Maxwell scowled. “I always knew she was a few dogs short of a pack.”</p>
<p>Riley sipped her juice. “I’m not convinced her intent was malicious. She was either pressured into it by someone else, or she just cracked under the pressure of being at court.”</p>
<p>Drake looked at her carefully. “Yeah...or she’s craftier than she appears. Maybe that airheaded thing is all an act.”</p>
<p>Maxwell coughed. “Yeah...she’s been like that since we were kids, Drake. I mean, unless she’s been training to be a spy since she was a young, I don’t see it. I think Riley’s theory is a little more likely. Occam’s Razor and all that.”</p>
<p>Hana cleared her throat. “Regardless, she’s been able to fool us. Or perhaps we’ve simply fooled ourselves, in underestimating her. But we need to be careful around her.”</p>
<p>“Meaning we should catch her in plain sight, in a crowd. Such as at today’s charity fashion show. And since Portavira is Penelope’s duchy, perhaps we’ll be able to exploit her emotional vulnerability in order to get the truth out of her, as disgusting as that is.” Riley turned to the dress she’d hung up yesterday in anticipation. “And I even have a Lancelin St. Claire original in my wardrobe.”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Riley never felt like such a fraud as when she was walking the runway, but Hana’s instincts were correct, and Penelope was happier than Riley had ever seen her.</p>
<p>“I guess we should get back to the audience for the rest of the show,” Hana sighed.</p>
<p>Riley could think of a long list of things that seemed more enticing. “I was hoping to steal some secret kisses.”</p>
<p>Hana’s eyes lit up. “The dressing room,” she leaned in and whispered. “The models are already gone.”</p>
<p>It was a tight fit in the dressing room alcove, and Riley closed her eyes and breathed in Hana’s scent.</p>
<p>Hana wrapped her arms around her and began to place kisses on her neck, making Riley gasp.</p>
<p>“It sounds like I’m going to have to silence you,” Hana murmured. Riley shivered at the enticing thought and Hana pressed her lips to Riley’s in a kiss that was equal parts sweet and longing. “Will you go to the Eiffel Tower with me tonight?” she whispered as she pulled away. </p>
<p>“Of course,” Riley sighed. </p>
<p>Hana gave a tiny squeal of delight, and Riley couldn’t suppress a grin at her excitement. “Oh Riley, I can’t wait to show you the view. She blushed. I’ve never been on a date before.”</p>
<p>Riley grinned. “You sure know how to spoil a girl.” She let her fingers trail over Hana’s bare shoulder. “Not that I need anything fancy to enjoy time with you.”</p>
<p>The magic of the moment wasn’t interrupted even as a surprised model pulled back the curtain. Madeleine, however, managed to accomplish the seemingly impossible.</p>
<p>“Penelope, you’re a constant disappointment. You do know that, don’t you?” For a petite woman, she managed to somehow make herself seem like the tallest, most imposing figure in the room.</p>
<p>Riley bit her tongue, lest she ask Madeleine if she was parroting what someone had said to her. It struck her as somewhat absurd that Madeleine would demand a donation from Penelope’s House given that her parents were the Duke and Duchess of Portavira and who, by all reports, were working rather tirelessly to help their people.</p>
<p>Riley was shaken out of her brooding by Hana’s attempts to soothe Penelope, and Riley took the opportunity to add her own words of encouragement.</p>
<p>Penelope sniffed and dabbed at her eyes. “Why have you been paying me so much attention? Wouldn’t it be easier to just ignore me like everyone else?”</p>
<p>Riley glanced around the busy room before looking Penelope in the eye. “The truth is, I want to know why you set me up.”</p>
<p>Penelope visibly shrank into herself, and Riley knew she was dealing with a cornered rabbit, rather than a snake. She kept her words encouraging and her tone soft, and in just a few minutes, she had the truth.</p>
<p>But it seemed to Riley that she kept lopping the heads off of a hydra: once she uncovered one layer, more mysteries popped up.</p>
<p>Hana looked at her worriedly. “What now Riley?”</p>
<p>Riley glanced around at the bustling backstage area and listened to the noise of the dispersing crowds. “Do you have a favorite restaurant in Paris?”</p>
<p>“I do.”</p>
<p>“Let’s begin our date with dinner then.”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>“What sort of monument would you build, if you had a choice?” Hana tore her gaze away from the city lights and looked at Riley, her face open and inquiring.</p>
<p>Riley thought for a moment. “I wouldn’t,” she said. She narrowed her eyes, reciting slowly and deliberately. </p>
<p>“This is the field where the battle did not happen,</p>
<p>where the unknown soldier did not die.</p>
<p>This is the field where grass joined hands,</p>
<p>where no monument stands,</p>
<p>and the only heroic thing is the sky.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Birds fly here without any sound,</p>
<p>unfolding their wings across the open.</p>
<p>No people killed—or were killed—on this ground</p>
<p>hallowed by neglect and an air so tame</p>
<p>that people celebrate it by forgetting its name.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Hana clapped slowly, smiling. “I didn’t know you liked poetry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Riley stared at her. “Who doesn’t like poetry?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hana grinned. “I suppose one could argue that most everyone can appreciate poetry, but I don’t often meet someone who can recite it from memory.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Riley smiled and nudged Hana’s shoulder with her own. “I’m getting the sense that you’re about to impress me with some of your own recitation.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hana scrunched up her face in concentration. “I’m trying to think of one that fits our theme of the duality of humanity’s existence-our desire to be remembered alongside our realization that we are temporary.” She grinned. “Oh, I’ve got one!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I met a traveller from an antique land,</p>
<p>Who said—“Two vast and trunkless legs of stone</p>
<p>Stand in the desert. . . . Near them, on the sand,</p>
<p>Half sunk a shattered visage lies, whose frown,</p>
<p>And wrinkled lip, and sneer of cold command,</p>
<p>Tell that its sculptor well those passions read</p>
<p>Which yet survive, stamped on these lifeless things,</p>
<p>The hand that mocked them, and the heart that fed;</p>
<p>And on the pedestal, these words appear:</p>
<p>My name is Ozymandias, King of Kings;</p>
<p>Look on my Works, ye Mighty, and despair!</p>
<p>Nothing beside remains. Round the decay</p>
<p>Of that colossal Wreck, boundless and bare</p>
<p>The lone and level sands stretch far away. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Riley clapped, grinning. “Percy Shelley is certainly more difficult to memorize than William Stafford.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hana gave a curtsy, smiling. “But I’d say William Stafford is no less worthy.” She paused. “I think they were both correct. It does seem foolish, not to think about how...finite and temporary we really are. Not to mention that leaving an imprint behind isn’t always the wisest thing to do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Riley nodded. “But also a struggle to come to terms with it. Although...when I look at the mountains and the oceans, it gives me this sense of comfort-to think that they were there long before I ever was, and that they’ll still be there long afterward.” She paused, and she couldn’t keep the sadness from her voice. “And after we’re all gone, maybe they’ll have time to heal from our presence.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hana took Riley’s hand. “I can understand that.” She shivered in a sudden gust of wind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wish I had a jacket to give you,” Riley said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll be fine. But it’s probably time for us to head back.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In spite of the autumnal chill in the air, Riley and Hana took a long, meandering route back to the train. Riley had known that they’d been tailed the entire evening by King’s Guards. She couldn’t say she was bothered by it; one could hardly expect anything else if one was a member of the Cordonian Royal Court. Still, she couldn’t help but envy the kind of freedom that Drake was afforded. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She smirked as a thought occurred to her. Could she dodge the guards for a moment without arousing their suspicion?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you trust me Hana?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then follow my lead.” Riley linked her arm in Hana’s and made a sharp turn around a corner and then into an open shop. She tugged Hana further into the shop and gave her a sly grin, before shoving her up against a wall and leaning in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why Lady Riley,” Hana teased before meeting Riley for a kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were interrupted by the shop owner, scolding and making a shooing motion. Riley and Hana giggled as they left the shop, and Riley bit back a smirk as she noticed a slightly harried looking guard speaking into his earpiece.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>**</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hana’s scent was still on Riley’s pillow when she woke a few hours after Hana had said goodbye. Riley sighed and shifted to lay on her back, allowing her hand to wander lower as she recalled the sensual kissing and the feel of Hana’s skin. They hadn’t done more than kissing and caressing, and it was actually perfect, but it had been nearly a year since Riley had had an orgasm with another person, had shared such intimacy, and now her desire was awakened. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But nothing could be simple, and she found it difficult to keep her mind in one place. Images of Hana flickered back and forth with images of Maxwell, and she squirmed slightly. It was a strange new feeling, to be interested in more than one person, compounded by the fact that Hana was interested, but not entirely available, and Maxwell was apparently available, but didn’t seem to be interested. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Zane?” Drake’s voice and his knock on her door startled her out of her dismal attempts to get off. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hold up,” she said as she stumbled off the bed. She made quick work of dressing, hesitated when the mirror showed a bit of flush on her skin, but then shrugged. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s up?” she asked as she opened the door and ushered him in. Drake held up a bagel and a paper cup. “I know it’s early, but I left before the fashion show was over last night and didn’t get a chance to talk to you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Riley took the proffered items and sat down, taking a large bite in order to buy herself some time before she had to break some unfortunate news. She took her time chewing and sipping the tea. “So, I have to tell you something.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay.” He was seated on a chair opposite her, waiting expectantly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Penelope confessed to setting up the situation with Tariq and hiring the photographer, but she was pressured by someone to do it, and received promises that she’d have a place at Court if she did it.” She sighed. “She said it was Bastien.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Drake’s expression cycled from shock, to incredulity, to anger, to pain. “Bastien?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry. I know you and Bastien are close.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bastien, of all people. Hell.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m going to need to speak with him Drake. Is there any way we can pin him down?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not likely. He's preparing security for Liam's bachelor party. He'll be there tomorrow night. No, Zane..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, Walker. I need to crash another one of Liam’s bachelor parties. I know, I know; that worked out dreadfully the first time, but if I can’t get him by himself any other way…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, that is not what I meant. It’s just that getting past security to even get in is going to be tricky. I can talk to him; he trusts me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Riley took a few moments to finish her bagel. “That’s the thing,” she said as she crumpled up the wax paper. “He knows you well, and I suspect knows how to shut you down just by virtue of having been close to you all these years. He doesn’t trust me, and he’ll certainly have his guard up. But if the two of us approach him together, we may stand a chance.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Drake looked at her for a moment, then sighed. “Yeah, you’re right.” He rubbed a hand over his eyes. “Until then, I was hoping we could focus on the other mystery at hand. Savannah had been learning French from Kiara, but I also remembered-that envelope we found in the Beaumonts’ study...the address on it was Paris. It’s not too far from here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh wow, yeah. So you’re thinking we should go there?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“At the very least, it might give us another clue about what’s going on. And right now, it seems like we can use all the answers we can get.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re right.” Riley finished her tea and stood, depositing her refuse in the bin. “Go get changed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Changed? Why?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because you don’t blend in well enough. It doesn’t have to be a suit, but you must have some slacks and a button-up that isn’t denim.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He rolled his eyes. “Fine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, here you are.” Drake leaned against the doorframe, looking as if he’d gone multiple rounds with the heavy bag.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Riley couldn’t blame him. Today she’d felt as if she’d been knocked to the mat. She felt guilty that the worst part of her day had been the moment she’d looked at Savannah’s beautiful child and realized he looked like the perfect combination of Savannah and Maxwell, and that she’d felt relieved to discover that Bartie was Bertrand’s. Her priorities concerning the situation weren’t exactly in order.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey Zane? Thanks for convincing me to do that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s no problem Drake.” She paused. “Are you going to be okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He straightened and nodded, giving her a tired smile. “I am going to focus on the fact that my sister is okay. All the other stuff can wait until tomorrow.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think that’s wise.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re a good friend, Zane. Good night.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’d been gone only a few minutes before Hana’s soft knock sounded on the door. Riley smiled as she opened it and ushered her in. “Hey you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bonsoir,” Hana smiled. “Did you have a good day?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was...intense,” Riley said as she closed the door behind Hana.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Riley sighed. “I know you won’t tell anyone this. Drake and I found Savannah.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hana’s eyes widened. “Oh my...is she okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She is.” Riley filled her in on the day’s details.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh wow. Drake must be...relieved, but….” she trailed off, unable to find the words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, but I think he went to get some sleep, so hopefully he’ll feel better tomorrow.” She smiled and sat next to Hana on the bed. “What about you? Did you have a good day?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was fine. Quiet. I stayed in and did some reading.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mmm…that sounds really nice, actually.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hana raised her eyebrows. “You’re quite a complex person, Riley Zane. It seems that you’ve led an exciting life, but you also seem to enjoy the simpler pleasures as well.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Riley grinned. “You’re right.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I suppose it bodes well for me then.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I hope you’re not implying that you think you’re boring, Hana Lee. Because I think I could spend a very, very long time talking to you and not be bored.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hana smiled. “You make me believe that, Riley Zane.” She bit her lip adorably. “Though I must confess I didn’t just come here to chat.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh? And just what did you come here to do?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hana slowly took Riley’s hand and began to place kisses down her arm. She pulled away, biting her lower lip. “I can’t stop thinking about last night.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Neither can I. It was the best date I’ve had in a very long time. And I’m not talking about the Eiffel Tower or the restaurant. Don’t get me wrong, those were lovely, but you were the highlight of the evening.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hana scooted closer. “I feel the same way.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The light that shone through the small window of the train car was beginning to dim when Hana pulled away. Riley licked her bottom lip slowly, letting her eyes trail over Hana’s body as she pulled off her clothes. “Riley, if it’s alright, I’d like to try something.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was blushing so prettily that it took a moment for Riley to formulate a response. “What is it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hana cleared her throat. “Can I rub myself against your thigh?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hana’s eyes widened. “Oh. I didn’t expect you to respond so quickly.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hana, the image you just put in my mind….I am not exaggerating when I say I will beg for it if you want me to.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hana giggled. “Well, you don’t have to do that, but it would be good if you took off most of your clothes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Riley stripped out of her trousers, shirt and bra, until she, like Hana, was down to her underwear. She smiled and ran her hands down her thighs. “Alright, we cannot scandalize Mr. Frog…” she rubbed a thumb over her tattoo. “So my other side will have to do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hana nodded. “I’ve never done anything like this before.” She took Riley’s hand in her’s. “But it feels right somehow, with you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Riley squeezed her hand. “I am not exaggerating when I say this Hana. That is the kindest thing you could say to me. But if you need to stop at any point, we’ll stop.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And you as well.” Hana paused. “I don’t know what the future holds for us, but, for now...I want you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I feel the same way.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hana smiled and straddled Riley, leaning in for a kiss, before burying her face in Riley’s neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Riley’s eyes fluttered closed as she relished the feel of Hana’s silk underwear against her and the soft sighs of her pleasure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh Riley,” Hana gasped and slowed. “Oh, I don’t want this to end,” she sighed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mmm...take your time,” Riley whispered. She delicately ran a hand over Hana’s chest, feeling how hard her nipples were. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hana arched into Riley’s touch and began sliding against her thigh again. She clapped a hand over her mouth as she shuddered, and Riley idly considered pulling her hand away and relishing in her moans. Instead, she reached over as Hana collapsed beside her and brushed hair away from Hana’s face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hana shifted to lay on her side, her eyes drifting half-closed, but then widening in interest as Riley slowly ran her hand down her own torso and dipped her fingers into her underwear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You should let me help with that,” Hana murmured.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t have to,” Riley assured her, before inhaling sharply as Hana leaned in to take one of Riley’s nipples in her mouth. “You sure you’ve never done this?” she whispered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hana lifted her head and gave Riley an impish grin. “I’m quite certain.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, it seems you’re a natural.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hana’s eyes sparkled. “I suppose I’m simply motivated.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Liam’s bachelor party, with the scent of cigar smoke, thick cuts of steak, and free-flowing alcohol, presented a stark contrast to Hana’s soft feminimity. It would have been perfect with about 60% fewer men.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Riley turned to Drake to see if he agreed with her assessment, but he was looking around in awe. “Why don’t you join the party Drake? Bastien can’t be that hard to find.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Drake seemed to shake himself out of his reverie. “No, helping you is more important than some party. Besides, I need to hear what Bastien has to say, too… But… wouldn't it help us blend in if I got us a couple glasses of whiskey?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good thinking.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was the smoothest whiskey Riley had ever had. “Wow,” she whispered. “This is almost as good as sex with Hana last night.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” Drake peered at her quizzically over the rim of his glass. “Did you say something?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I said this is the best whiskey I’ve ever had.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Same,” he replied, closing his eyes as he took another sip. “I think it’s older than I am, and probably cost more than everything I own.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Riley nodded, enjoying another sip as she scanned the room. She grinned as she spotted Maxwell, adorably tucking into a steak and enthusing over it’s quality.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Drake sighed next to her. “I’ll go remind Agent Breakdance that he has a job to do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Riley chuckled and stepped back into the shadows. She’d just managed to tear her eyes away when she was startled by an imposing form coming up next to her. “I don’t recall seeing you on the guest list.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Liam. Hello.” She flushed as she took in his jeans and sweater-with-button-up-beneath ensemble, suddenly reminded of the first moment she’d seen him, when her only thought, besides the fact that he was a potential target, was that he was beautiful. He was preppy and adorably nerdy and yet somehow commanding and regal at the same moment. Anger flashed through her then. This bizarre, patriarchal system that had led to this entire mess had also taken so much from him. He’d been robbed of that slow burn of kindled romance, the “blurred lights of lost chances behind the stairs, of girlish laughter in second-floor corridors, of stolen kisses, of tea and cake.” It wasn’t fair. Perhaps it was childish of her to sigh over it, but she cared about him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her memory drifted to Olivia, the night of the Coronation Ball, presenting him with a cactus. The look that the two of them had shared had had such intimacy that Riley had felt the need to look away, although it had been innocent. Warnings to not interfere flashed through her mind, but she couldn’t help but want to spark a flame between the two of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He flashed her his million dollar smile. “I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised to see you show up here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Meaning?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve learned never to doubt what you’re capable of,” he said, and Riley’s guilt deepened. “Though I imagine your appearance tonight has more to do with business than pleasure.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s right. I probably should keep a low profile.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Liam glanced around, then leaned in. “Can I offer you any assistance?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well...you are the most high-profile person in the room. Besides, you should be enjoying yourself, not worrying about all of…” she trailed off, wincing as she realized that it wasn’t the most tactful thing to say, given the circumstances of Liam’s engagement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Liam simply nodded. “Good point. I wouldn’t want to blow your cover.” He raised an eyebrow. “Though perhaps you should grab a cigar so you can blend in?.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Very funny.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Liam chuckled and stepped back, and soon Rashad and Neville approached them. “Ah Liam,” Neville drawled. “So this is where you ran off to.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And I see you have a woman at your bachelor party…” Rashad’s smile was relaxed, but he had an impish look in his eyes as he glanced at Riley.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lady Riley seems to have a tendency to show up at such events,” Liam smirked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Riley shrugged and took another sip of whiskey.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Neville turned his attention to her. “Lady Hana isn’t also with you by chance, is she? The two of you don’t seem to stray far from one another.” He took a glance around the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not tonight.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Neville’s face registered disappointment. “Ah, a pity. I would enjoy seeing her again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Riley sipped at her whiskey more aggressively. She could feel Rashad’s eyes on her. Her instinct was to tell Neville that she was sure he didn’t stand a chance with Hana. “I’m sure Hana would enjoy the chance to see you again, Lord Neville.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, that’s gratifying to hear,” Neville replied breezily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Riley returned his easy smile and finished her glass. Rashad gave her a subtle wink that she returned over the rim, before looking over his shoulder to see Drake angling his body towards the bar. “Excuse me gentlemen, I’m in need of a refill.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Atonement with the Father (Mother)/Abyss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Riley imagined the sound of the blade falling towards her neck.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next afternoon found Riley sipping tea instead of whiskey and trying to set up her girlfriend with eligible noblemen. But there was considerably less drama, at least of the audible variety. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The heartache, unfortunately, seemed to be in full force.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s engaged to Madeleine and in love with you, in spite of you rejecting him. I can’t help how I feel about him can I?” Olivia’s sadness was so open and raw that Riley had to force herself not to look away. “I’m not like you, Riley. I can’t be stoic while watching the person I love have to marry someone else for political reasons.” She gave Riley a knowing look before glancing back at Hana, who was politely engaged in conversation with Neville and Rashad. There was a weariness to her features as she returned her attention to Riley. “At least I still have my pride. Just let me leave with it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wonder what that was about.” Riley turned to see Liam watching Olivia’s retreat, eyes full of concern.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You really don’t know?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Liam looked at her carefully. “I know her reasons for leaving Court were something similar to what happened to you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She’s in love with you,” Riley said in a low voice. “I’m likely over-stepping by telling you that, but…” she trailed off. But what? What could she hope to accomplish by telling Liam? Did she really think she could absolve herself this way?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looked shocked for just a moment, then chagrined. Liam’s eyes softened. “Shakespeare couldn’t have imagined a more problematic cycle. But his comedies always end with everyone marrying the one they’re supposed to marry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We can still make that happen Liam. If I clear my name, well, it’s my understanding that it offers you a choice, at least.” She winced. “I hope I’m not being too forward.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not at all. It’s incredible; you’re always thinking of others before yourself.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Riley had to look away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How are you doing, really?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Riley looked at him again. “I’m enjoying the tea party.” It was the truth, at least. It was a lovely day and the tea was excellent. Granted, everything was a bit much, with the doilies and the overall Princessy vibe of the whole thing. Even Riley’s simple pink dress made her feel somehow underdressed, like it wasn’t frilly enough. But she’d only worn it once, back at the Derby several months ago, so it had seemed like a good choice for a tea party</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thinking about the derby and how over-the-top everything was triggered a memory.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i> “So we’re on our way to the best party ever?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <i>“If your idea of the best party ever is a tea party with lemonade, finger sandwiches, and butter cookies.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Honestly, I love a good cuppa, as I believe they say in Great Britain, but tea parties aren’t really my thing, I don’t think.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <i>“I can see how they’re a bit silly. The flowery china, the fussy napkins, the frilly doilies…”</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Maxwell and Bertrand had told her that Regina was, socially, at the top of the food chain. It was important, but Riley couldn’t quite put her finger on it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m glad for that,” Liam said. “I understand we have a fine selection of petit fours.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh? Well, I’ll have to confirm that for myself, I suppose.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do let me know what your findings are.” He smiled. “But for now, I should greet some of these guests. If you need me, please come find me later.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I will, thank you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Riley drifted toward a table of petit fours, ruminating over how she was going to approach Regina. She was a formidable woman; powerful, shrewd, and set in her ways. It wouldn’t be easy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Riley was so lost in thought that she very nearly ran into Kiara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, Kiara, I’m sorry! My head is in the clouds today, it seems.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pas de probleme,” Kiara responded. “I was just talking to Drake about how much I adore France. I’ve always found the language to be so romantic.” She turned a thousand-watt smile on Drake, who fiddled with his collar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I didn’t mean to interrupt.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Interrupting? Nah, you’re not interrupting anything other than a desperate search for something edible on this table,” Drake said, turning his attention to the assortment of desserts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, of course,” Kiara said. “I’d...better go.” She gave them a tight smile and strode off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry about that,” Riley winced.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Drake shrugged. “Nothing to be sorry for.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Riley stared. What was with the men in her life these days? “Isn’t it obvious that Kiara likes you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you talking about?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unbelievable. “She was flirting with you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry to disappoint you, but I don’t think I’m Kiara’s type.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think the evidence suggests otherwise.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t we have other things we should be talking about right now?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Like the fact that you look uncomfortable and out of place?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Drake rubbed the back of his neck and rolled his eyes a little. “I thought you might need some help today.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Riley nodded and glanced around at the crowd. “I appreciate that. I think...I need a distraction. I mean a diversion to draw people away so I can talk to Queen Mother Regina…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll get Maxwell.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Riley peered at him. “You’re okay with working with Maxwell?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s for you,” Drake said simply. “I’m not going to let my personal gripes get in the way of helping you clear your name. Maybe you can see if Liam is available to help. Meet back here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Roger.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Drake walked away and Riley scanned the room for Liam.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lady Riley...hello.” Riley turned to see Penelope biting her lip, her eyes nervous. “I know you’re probably not very happy to see me again, but I wanted to find a chance to apologize to you for working against you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know you were a pawn Penelope. I have bigger fish to fry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh,” Penelope’s face fell, and Riley winced inwardly. It was a long fall from a high horse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But if you’re ever backed into a corner again...you can come to me for help.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Penelope’s eyes widened. “Really?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Penelope gave a shaky sigh. “Thank you Riley. And, I will, I promise. You’re one of my best friends here, and I won’t make that kind of mistake again.” She gave a small smile. “Well, Kiara and Madeleine will be waiting for me; I should go.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>These days, with her life seeming so surreal, Riley wondered what genre she was living in. Right now, it seemed that she had wandered into some sort of romantic comedy. She could barely contain a giggle as Liam sang with perfect confidence, Maxwell with barely bridled enthusiasm, and Drake with a grimace. She schooled her expression and made her way to Regina, who seemed to be embroiled in an argument with Adelaide, who was smirking. Riley was about to clear her throat in an attempt to get their attention when Adelaide addressed her, a gleam in her eye. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Riley, you attended Madeleine’s bachelorette. Don’t you think it could have used some entertainment?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Madeleine seemed to have a good time,” Riley answered cautiously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adelaide grinned, and suddenly Riley truly understood the ‘cat that ate the canary’ reference. “But wouldn’t it have been more fun with some male dancers present?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I...don’t think Madeleine would have been comfortable with that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lady Riley appears to be far more sensible than you give her credit for,” Regina sniffed as she gave Adelaide a pointed look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was the opening Riley needed. “I’m surprised you feel that way Queen Mother Regina. I’d gotten the impression that you disliked me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dislike you?” Regina blinked in surprise. “Hardly. You’re not bad, in your commoner, New York way. I’ve just never entirely seen you as the best Queen for Cordonia.” She paused. “In fact, I’d reconciled myself to the idea that Liam was going to choose you the night of the Coronation Ball.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Riley held her gaze. “Really…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t mistake my meaning,” Regina added. “I’m glad he didn’t, but I’d been prepared to accept it and make the best of it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adelaide chuckled drily. “Regina sure knows how to charm, doesn’t she?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “I can be charming when I need to be,” Regina huffed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “I suppose you just don’t happen to feel the need very often,” Adelaide said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Regina looked around, her mouth set in a thin line. “It appears that the entertainment is drawing to a close. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ll take my leave.” She gave a curt nod and walked away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adelaide gave Riley a tired smile. “Don’t mind her, she’s always been like that. Trust me dear, it’s not personal. She just has something of a superiority complex.” She sighed. “Well, it’s been a delight Riley. It looks like this party’s over, but I hope we’ll speak again.” She walked away from Riley as Liam, Maxwell, and Drake approached her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you all, my adoring fans!” Maxwell waved to the crowd that was now dispersing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m really glad that’s over,” Drake sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hana made her way through the crowd to join them. “That was a good performance.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Liam smiled. “Thank you Lady Hana, Drake still has some notes in him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And they should stay in me,” Drake groaned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maxwell looked at Riley. “Any luck with the Queen Mother?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I got some information, but I’m not sure what it adds up to.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There’s still the opera tomorrow, you might be able to get more out of her then,” Drake said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Perhaps,” Riley answered, her brow furrowed in thought. She was missing a piece of the puzzle, something just out of reach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, you look like you could use something to take your mind off all this. How about a group camping trip?” Drake suggested. “The leaves are changing, and there’s a spot where we can see all the trees over the valley. Sunset included.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are we allowed to just leave like that?” Hana asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There is a break in the tour schedule tonight,” Liam replied. “I’ll need to notify a few guards, but no one will miss us for a night.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Riley looked at him. “It’s not too risky for the King of Cordonia to go traipsing into the woods overnight?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Between you and Drake, they’ll be appeased,” Liam grinned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How about it Zane?” Drake added. “We can escape for a bit.” He smirked. “You and I will probably have to keep these three from freezing to death tonight, but it could be fun.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When was the last time she’d gone for a hike in the woods without carrying a hundred pounds or walking into smoke and fire? It’d been too long. “Let’s do it,” she said.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>An afternoon of decadent pastries and even more decadent kisses in the stacks of a Parisian library had dulled the dread building within Riley, but now, as she approached Regina once again, it was as sharp as a guillotine’s blade on the first morning of the French Revolution.</p>
<p>“Hello, Your Majesty.” She curtsied.</p>
<p>Regina nodded. “Lady Riley.”</p>
<p>“May I wait with you?” </p>
<p>Regina motioned to the seat next to her. “By all means.”</p>
<p>Riley sat, smoothing her skirts. It was now or never. “I wanted to ask: why did you allow me to return?”</p>
<p>Regina looked at her, her expression even. “So you are investigating me.” She paused. “Let me be direct: I know nothing of this alleged plot against you. To be quite frank, a part of me wanted to see you succeed.” She paused, a beat too long for it to look like hesitation. “I made no secret of favoring Madeleine, but had she not been a contender, you would have had my support.”</p>
<p>Riley nodded, keeping her expression neutral. She didn’t tear her gaze away from Regina’s. “Really? Even over Olivia?</p>
<p>“I know, more intimately than most, the leaden weight of the crown. When Liam’s brother abdicated, Constantine was more relieved than disappointed. My feelings were… more complicated.” Her mouth twitched at the memory, and something clouded her expression. “We both knew that Liam was better suited to be king, but that didn’t mean it was what he wanted.”</p>
<p> “Are you saying that Liam didn’t want the crown?”</p>
<p> “It’s difficult to say what he wanted,” Regina admitted. “He wouldn’t open up to anyone after his brother left. Not until the brothers Beaumont appeared at court one day with an American interloper in tow.”</p>
<p>Riley chose her words carefully. “Thank you for your candor, Ma’am. But I’m afraid you still haven’t answered my question.”</p>
<p>Regina nodded. “Compromise is one of the regency’s best tools. Your scandal provided an opportunity to teach Liam that lesson. That is why I pushed him to accept the… arrangement that Madeleine had proposed. Although, it didn’t take much convincing. Liam was bound to listen to his father and select Madeleine regardless.”</p>
<p><i>Listen to his father.</i> Riley imagined the sound of the blade falling towards her neck.</p>
<p>“King Father Constantine favored Madeleine as well?”</p>
<p>“He was more adamant about it than I was. Stability, above all else, he said.”</p>
<p>Riley stood. “I believe I’ve taken up enough of your time. Thank you for indulging me.” She curtsied.</p>
<p>“Lady Riley...I can’t say how this will all play out in the end, but I hope you find the answers you seek.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Apotheosis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Liam offers support, there's a breakthrough on the case, but with Hana breaking up with her, Riley isn't sure what her next move should be.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Riley opened her eyes as the light peeked through the curtains. Somehow, today was the first day this year that she wondered where she was.</p>
<p>A knock, authoritative yet undemanding, sounded on the door. Even before looking through the peephole, she knew who it was.</p>
<p>“Your Majesty, is everything alright?” She stepped back, allowing Liam to enter the room with Bastien following.</p>
<p>“I just came to...see how you were doing, after last night. And to plan our next steps.” He gave her a tired smile.</p>
<p>“I’m okay. More jetlagged than anything else.”</p>
<p>“I can imagine.” He stepped to the side and looked at Bastien, though Riley registered that he kept part of himself between them, as if he was shielding her. “Bastien is here to help with the investigation and share what he knows about Tariq.”</p>
<p>It was only the seventh time that Riley had ever seen Bastien change his expression. “Lady Riley, I’m here to make things right. I owe you that much.” His expression was that of a man who was torn being duty and honor. Riley knew it a little too well.</p>
<p>“I appreciate it Bastien. I know you were following orders. I can only imagine being in the position you were in.” It was only a partial lie.</p>
<p>Bastien blinked, surprised. “I...thank you My Lady.” He cleared his throat. “Here is what I know. After King Liam’s father ordered me to arrange the photographs of you and Tariq, I didn’t keep much of an eye on him. Once the photos went public and he left Cordonia, I assumed he went to his family estate, but…”</p>
<p> “If he were there, we would’ve found him by now.”  </p>
<p>Bastien nodded. “Correct. I confirmed last night that Tariq did not return home. It appears he spent some time traveling at first. Germany, Morocco, the Bahamas… but as far as I can determine, the last flight he booked was a one-way trip to Los Angeles.”</p>
<p> Riley nodded. “Glitz and glamour and warm weather...I can see it. L.A.’s a huge city though. It won’t be easy to find him. Does Tariq have any friends or family there?”</p>
<p> “I don’t believe he has any family in the area. And as far as the other part…” Liam paused. “I say this without judgement, but Tariq is the sort of person who has more wool coats than friends.”</p>
<p>Could it be that simple? “That’s it...the coats. Disgraced and hiding in a foreign country? He’s probably engaging in the retail therapy of his life right now. And knowing Tariq…”</p>
<p>“There are only a few designer stores he’d be willing to set foot in,” Liam gave Riley an admiring smile. “Smart thinking, Lady Riley.”</p>
<p>Bastien nodded slowly. “It’s as good a lead as any. I can start contacting any stores that would meet his fashion requirements.”</p>
<p> “Wait, wait. You may be a professional, Bastien, but when it comes to calling up clothing stores, we know a true expert,” Liam said, sharing a knowing look with Riley.</p>
<p>“That would be Maxwell,” she grinned.</p>
<p>Liam nodded. “The one and only. He might not throw his prestige around the way Bertrand does, but he knows how to get people talking.”</p>
<p>“Maxwell’s always been rather underrated,” Riley hoped she wasn’t blushing.</p>
<p>Maxwell Beaumont? Handle a delicate investigation?” Bastien’s eyes were wide in disbelief.</p>
<p>Riley smirked. “C’mon Bastien. You must know better than to underestimate people.”</p>
<p>“What’s more, Maxwell has helped Tariq pick out suits in the past. He knows exactly which stores to contact,” Liam added.</p>
<p>Bastien nodded. “Very well.”</p>
<p>As if summoned, Maxwell’s familiar knock sounded on the door. “Good morning Cactus Blossom,” he sang.</p>
<p>Riley chuckled as Bastien opened the door. Maxwell’s eyes widened as he saw the three of them. “Uh…”</p>
<p>“Come with me, Lord Beaumont,” Bastien said. “We have business to discuss.”</p>
<p>Maxwell looked at Liam and Riley, his expression twisted in confusion. </p>
<p>Riley widened her own eyes in hyperbolic dismay. “It’s been nice knowing you Maxwell.”</p>
<p>“What!” Maxwell said, looking mildly panicked. </p>
<p>“I’ll explain while we walk,” Bastien said, pulling Maxwell out of the room and closing the door behind them. “No, wait! Don’t let him take me Riley! I’ve read 1984; I’m not ready for that…” Maxwell’s protests grew softer as he and Bastien walked down the hall.</p>
<p>Liam chuckled as he turned to her. His smile turned soft. “I also wanted to give you something, as a token of my support.” He reached into the inside of his jacket and pulled out a small box, furrowing his eyebrows as he looked at it, then put it back in and reached into the opposite pocket, pulling out a similar box.</p>
<p>Riley hesitated as she held the box in her hands. “I have nothing to give you in return.”</p>
<p>Liam smiled. “I’m still enjoying the gift you gave me at the Coronation Ball.”</p>
<p>Riley laughed softly. “Oh, Liam, that was very much a last minute desperation gift.”</p>
<p>Liam’s eyes crinkled at the corners. “This is a bit of a last minute gift as well. And it’s rather simple.” His expression turned more serious. “I wanted to offer you something tangible as a constant reminder that I won’t betray your trust. I meant everything I said to my father last night.”</p>
<p>Riley met his gaze. “I know it. You’re a good man, Liam Rhys.”</p>
<p>Riley carefully opened the box. The hair clip was a simple but elegant design, a slightly winding vine with a few leaves and tiny pearls. “Oh, Liam...it’s beautiful. And now I have two fancy hair clips instead of one.”</p>
<p>Liam smiled. “I’m glad you like it. And it’s the least I can do.” His face fell.</p>
<p>“Liam, I hope you’re not blaming yourself for what happened. I’m not some naive girl who didn’t know she was jumping into a snake pit.”</p>
<p>“I know.” He sighed. “But until your name is cleared, it’s going to weigh heavily.” He cleared his throat. “But I’m confident that it won’t be long. Now, I’ll need to take my leave. I’m going to try to catch Olivia. I’ll see you at the tea ceremony later.”</p>
<p>Liam’s footsteps had just subsided when another knock, this one delicate and light, sounded at the door. Riley opened it to find Hana with a garment bag over her shoulder and a room service cart trailing her. “Are you available for brunch?” she smiled.</p>
<p>“Of course,” Riley backed up and opened the door to allow Hana and the waiter with the room service cart in.</p>
<p>Riley looked down at her pajamas and then allowed her eyes to travel over Hana’s incredible black dress. “Hana...that dress. You look...um, I mean, it’s an incredible design.”</p>
<p>Hana beamed. “I made this one myself, ages ago, actually. I sewed it with my grandmother.”</p>
<p>“You have amazing skill.”</p>
<p>“I hope you think so after you see this one,” Hana said, carefully laying the garment bag on the bed. “But first, let’s eat.”</p>
<p>Riley sat down across from Hana and began to tuck into her meal. Her eyes widened as she registered what Hana had said. “Are you saying you made me a dress? How on earth did you find the time?”</p>
<p>“Well, I didn’t sew it myself, but when I found out the court was going to come to Shanghai, I designed it and got in touch with a local dressmaker. I’ve spent enough time in changing rooms with you that I was able to determine your size and measurements.”</p>
<p>“Oh Hana...I don’t have anything to give you in return.”</p>
<p>Hana reached for Riley’s hand. “Riley, you don’t need to give me anything. You’ve given me so much that’s not even tangible.”</p>
<p>They finished brunch and Riley applied some light makeup and finished getting ready for the day. She couldn’t have prepared herself for what she saw as Hana carefully removed the dress from the garment bag. “Oh my...Hana, it’s stunning.” She carefully ran her fingers over the silk and delicate embroidery. “Wait...are these phoenixes?”</p>
<p>“They are. Fenghuang, in Chinese. There are some parallels in meaning between them and the phoenixes of Greek symbology. I started designing it before you told me what your Navajo name means, but after you told me, it just made it even more fitting.”</p>
<p>“Hana, you’re a genius,” Riley said as she smoothed down the dress’s skirt and put the last pin into place in her hair. She turned slowly in front of the mirror, looking at the dress from as many angles as she could see. “I don’t know that I’ve ever felt more beautiful.”</p>
<p>“You are beautiful Riley.” Hana smiled softly. “Are you excited for the tea ceremony today?”</p>
<p>“You know, I really am.” Riley hesitated, but she’d locked eyes with Hana. “I almost didn’t come back from New Mexico.”</p>
<p>Hana nodded, her eyes only betraying the slightest bit of surprise. “I wondered if you would.”</p>
<p>“Oh Hana,” Riley sighed. “If there’s anyone who can understand, I think it’s you. To know what it is to exist in more than one world-culturally, I mean, but maybe other ways as well, and to wonder if you’re betraying others by choosing your own path. So much of western civilization pushes that sense of individualism, and a huge part of me is drawn to that, but, I don’t know, I worry if I’m compromising another part of myself by living that way.” She paused. “Am I making any sense at all?”</p>
<p>Hana smiled sadly, her eyes filling with tears. “It makes perfect sense. I know exactly what you mean.” She sighed. “It’s why I’m so worried about today.”</p>
<p>Riley examined Hana’s expression. “About your dad? It seemed like things went well yesterday.”</p>
<p>“That’s part of the problem. After I got home last night, he spoke at length about how well I must be doing at court to have connections like you. And now he’s asking about potential suitors.”</p>
<p>“Well, did you tell him about Neville and Rashad? It seems that they’d be your dad’s ideas of the perfect bachelors.”</p>
<p>“I did.” Hana took a shaky breath. “He was thrilled. That’s what scares me. The better things go, the more he’s going to expect me to pursue them. I don’t know how I’m going to tell him that I couldn’t care less about Neville and Rashad. I don’t want to marry for convenience. I don’t even know if I want-” she sighed. “I just don’t know.”</p>
<p>Riley reached for her hand. “Let’s just try to enjoy the day. I have your back, no matter what happens.”</p>
<p>****</p>
<p>“Do you want me to go with you? I’m pretty good at insinuating myself into situations where I’m not invited.” Riley had leaned in to whisper to Hana as Xinghai waved her over to a table to join himself, Rashad, and Neville.</p>
<p>Hana gave her a weak smile. “Thank you, but...I’d better go. I’ll catch up with you later.”</p>
<p>Hana hurried off, and Riley’s thoughts were interrupted by a pointed cough behind her. “Lady Riley, you’re blocking the entrance,” Madeleine sniffed.</p>
<p>“I believe what Madeleine meant was, it’s a pleasure to see you, Lady Riley.” Liam flashed one of his easy smiles, his expression shifting as he took in Riley’s dress. “You look….that is, that dress is marvelous.”</p>
<p>“Thank you. It’s a Hana Lee original,” Riley stepped out of the way. “Enjoy the tea ceremony.”</p>
<p>“Zane!” Riley turned to see Drake waving her over. “Over here. I thought I’d be stuck drinking alone.”</p>
<p>“Sadly for all of us, that’s not the case,” Olivia quipped as she strolled up to the table.</p>
<p>Drake rolled his eyes at her. “Did Madeleine send you to sit with us exiles?”</p>
<p>“There is a seating chart,” Olivia replied. As she settled into her seat, Riley caught the shine of a simple but elegant hair clip in Olivia’s updo, the jade stone complementing her striking green eyes. Riley couldn’t stop the small smile that crossed her countenance.</p>
<p>The tea ceremony proved to be the eye of the hurricane. Even the uncertainty over Tariq wasn’t particularly jarring; he couldn’t hide forever, after all. </p>
<p>But all storms must run their course...</p>
<p>Xinghai gave Riley a flinty look. “I thought you understood the value of your position here at court, and of Hana’s, but it seems I was wrong. You’ve clearly been a negative influence. Someone with such misguided priorities doesn’t belong at this court. Or with my daughter.”</p>
<p>Riley held his gaze, unsure if making eye contact with Hana would bolster rather than pressure her.</p>
<p>“Dad, that’s enough!” Hana was trembling, but she straightened her spine and met Xinghai’s surprised expression with a firm countenance. “You have no right to say those things to Riley. You don’t know what it’s been like at court, but she’s been there with me through everything. The competition, the touring, the endless pressure to impress the royal family. And all the pressure from you. Riley’s the most remarkable person I’ve ever met, and I… I won’t let you talk that way to someone I care about!”</p>
<p>Xinghai stared. “Hana…”</p>
<p>Hana stood, unfurling her fists and smoothing her skirt. “If there’s one thing Riley’s taught me, it’s that sometimes you have to find your own way in life. No matter how hard or scary it can be. I’m not having this conversation with you any more. This is my life, and I need to decide what kind of future I want. Who I want to be. I… I need some space for a while. Please don’t try to follow me.”</p>
<p>Xinghai leaned forward, as if meaning to reach for her. “Hana, you don’t know what you’re saying. I see now I should have brought you home and-”</p>
<p>“It’s not up to you anymore Father,” Hana said, her voice weary. “Goodbye.”</p>
<p>“Hana,” Riley placed her hand tentatively on Hana’s arm. “Are you...do you want company?”</p>
<p>Hana managed a weak smile. “Thank you Riley, but I’d like to be alone right now. I have a lot to think about.”</p>
<p>Riley watched her walk away into the gardens, disappearing into the foliage. She couldn’t shake the thought that Hana was walking away from more than just the conversation.</p>
<p>Xinghai stood. “I...I have some business to attend to,” he barely glanced at Riley. “Please excuse me.” He walked off in the opposite direction.</p>
<p>Riley slowly made her way back to her table. </p>
<p>Drake looked at her curiously. “What happened? We saw Hana leave.”</p>
<p>“She and her dad got into a fight. She told him she wasn’t interested in Neville.” Riley looked over at the now vacant table. “I don’t know if my being there helped or hurt.”</p>
<p>“Well, good for her. It’s about time she told her parents to lay off.”</p>
<p> Olivia chuckled unkindly. “Interesting. It seems she’s discovering a backbone.”</p>
<p>Riley resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Neither of them had a clue of Hana’s situation and the particular family dynamics or cultural pressures she faced. “She doesn’t need either of your opinions or evaluations any more than she needs her father’s.”</p>
<p>Drake looked as if he was about to respond, but Maxwell nodded to the line that was forming to speak to Liam. “Looks like it’s time to pay our respects to King Liam before we leave.”</p>
<p>****</p>
<p>Riley turned the volume on the television down in increments as Hana slept soundly beside her on the floor. She looked so young in her sleep.</p>
<p>Riley glanced over to the desk where her phone was charging. She had no idea what time zone Logan was in or if he was flying or on the ground. Granted, she could predict what he would say: wait until her name was cleared before making any final decisions.</p>
<p>But Logan didn’t know that she had caused this particular fire. It was her duty to put it out, but she was at a loss as to how. <i>You are required to abandon your position and retreat before deteriorating conditions can harm you. Firefighters should never push the safety envelope and extend risk for what is already lost or can’t be controlled.</i> Those rules had been drilled into her so deeply that they were probably the very last things she’d ever forget. Riley breathed deeply and considered. Tariq was a key to all of this. He was a bit of a wild card, but he wasn’t dangerous. She was still in this. She couldn’t leave yet.</p>
<p>She switched the television off and lay back against the pillows. Perhaps it was her turn to follow Hana’s example of courage.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>“Gooood morning!” Maxwell was grinning as Riley opened the door the next morning. She pulled him into a hug, holding on just a little too long. </p>
<p>“What was that for?” he asked.</p>
<p>“I’m just glad you’re you.” Her voice quavered slightly.</p>
<p>“Surprisingly, that’s not something I hear all that often,” he laughed.</p>
<p>“Well, I guess I’ll have to start saying it more often.”</p>
<p>He held her gaze for just long enough that it began to stray into tension, but it was broken as Hana emerged from the washroom. “Good morning Maxwell,” she smiled.</p>
<p>Maxwell put on an exaggerated wounded expression. “What? You had a sleepover without me?” He gave a mock pout. “I’ve got like, five sleepover playlists.”</p>
<p>“It was kind of an impromptu thing,” Riley laughed.</p>
<p>“Next time, I promise we’ll let you know,” Hana smiled.</p>
<p>“Promise?” Maxwell quirked his eyebrows at Riley.</p>
<p>“On my honor as an, um, honorary Beaumont.”</p>
<p>Maxwell grinned. “I think you’re probably beyond the honorary status by now. And hey, Riley Haseya Zane Beaumont has a nice ring to it.”</p>
<p>“Yeah...no. I will be Riley Haseya Zane until the day that I die.” Riley had lost or had walked away from almost everything in her life more than once, but her name was a comforting constant.</p>
<p>“Fair enough,” Maxwell grinned. </p>
<p>“So, are you just here to wake me up, or is something going on? Any updates on Tariq?”</p>
<p>“No leads yet. Turns out there are way more high-end menswear stores than I expected in Los Angeles...but, in the meantime, the Court is headed to New York City!”</p>
<p>“And so we come full circle. Or, maybe like a figure eight.”</p>
<p>Maxwell’s smile faltered. “Your first step will be doing some...shopping?”</p>
<p>Riley narrowed her eyes. “What are you not telling me?”</p>
<p>Maxwell grimaced. “You have to go pick up Madeleine’s wedding ring. She specifically requested you.”</p>
<p>Riley’s eyes widened. “Are you sure she wants me to pick it up? She’s not afraid I’ll destroy her horcrux?”</p>
<p>Maxwell snorted with laughter. “Riley, you’re the best.” The adoration on his face was almost too much to bear, and Riley had to look away. “Well, since I never bothered unpacking, I’ll be ready to go shortly.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Ultimate Boon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Riley quotes Arthur Miller's <i>The Crucible</i>.</p>
<p>The 'Jones' that she refers to in her flashback is indeed David Jones (or a version of him anyway) of <i>Criminial Case</i>. He belongs to Pretty Simple. All other characters, save for Riley Zane, belong to Pixelberry.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><i>As he thus spoke, the good dwarfs felt pity for him and gave him the coffin. The prince had his servants carry it away on their shoulders. But then it happened that one of them stumbled on some brush, and this dislodged from Snow-White's throat the piece of poisoned apple that she had bitten off. Not long afterward she opened her eyes, lifted the lid from her coffin, sat up, and was alive again.</i> (“Little Snow-White” by Jacob and Wilhelm Grimm).</p>
<p>Riley had sworn, over and over again, that she wouldn’t work for the United States government. If a career in academia didn’t work out, she’d be an interloper of sorts perhaps, running for office to represent those who didn’t have a voice, but she wouldn’t give into the lure of pensions and steady salaries and the rhetoric of patriotism and populism. The CIA didn’t so much as plant a seed as it provided water for her wilted and insatiable ego. Still, she managed to resist the pull. But the agency had an eye on her, waiting for just the right opening…</p>
<p>
  <i>“You could leave the dark side, you know.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Riley groaned as she sank into Jones’ best chair. “What are you talking about?” Her physical therapists were no-nonsense sorts, which meant that their optimism was trustworthy. But at this point, she felt that she’d been on crutches so long that she wondered if she’d even remember how to walk typically. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Jones set a glass of water on the stand beside her before settling onto the adjacent sofa. He held her gaze with his piercing blue eyes. “You’d make a great detective. But you have to put in your three years first. Once you’re fully recuperated, you’d have no trouble getting into the Academy.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Riley picked up the glass and sipped the water. She peered over the rim at Jones. “I don’t get this police-firefighter feud thing, but...I know you realize that there’s some irony to suggesting that the NYPD is the opposite of the dark side.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Jones wasn’t fazed. “That’s why the NYPD needs people like you; people who will know what it means to protect and serve.” He quirked a half-smile. “Loathe as I am to end this whole Romeo and Juliet-like romance we have going.”</i>
</p>
<p>Riley had considered Jones’ words, had done the research and made spreadsheets and graphic organizers weighing the pros and cons. But somehow, in the midst of that relationship running its course and Riley feeling adrift once again, she’d somehow decided that the CIA would be the lesser of the two evils. And by the time she was in the midst of a Cordonian social season and its somewhat bizarre events, her reservations seemed overblown.</p>
<p>
  <i>“As is tradition, myself and several ladies of the court will sample the apples of the first picking of the season!” Queen Regina flashed a smile that somehow managed to be regal but warm. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Riley cupped her own apple in both of her hands, surreptitiously examining the apple’s firmness and color. “It’s so red, it really is like a ruby.” Riley wondered at this cultivar, which was such an important export but one she hadn’t ever tasted. Her research had indicated that it was commonly used in canned pie filling. She resisted the urge to smirk; Bertrand hadn’t been terribly pleased that that was one of the things she’d remembered about it.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Hana nodded. “It looks delicious.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Oh it is,” Olivia added. “I can’t wait for you both to try it.” Her smile was her usual butter-wouldn’t-melt-in-her-mouth smirk, and Riley was instantly suspicious.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Ladies if you will… please try your apples.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Make sure you look over here! We’d love some reaction shots,” the reporter said, waving his camera as other press inched their way closer. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>The evidence was all pointing in one direction: this apple-tasting was a test, just like everything else.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Delicious,” Olivia said after taking a confident bite.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“As refreshing as a summer breeze,” Madeleine added, smiling widely</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Riley wasn’t exactly surprised at how sour it was, or that there was a trace of bitterness, but the intensity did throw her off slightly. “Crisp,” she said, looking down at her apple with feigned appreciation.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“It looks like you enjoyed the Cordonian Ruby, Lady Riley,” Donald, the CBC reporter, said. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“It certainly has character.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“I wasn’t expecting such a sour taste,” Hana said, somewhat sheepishly.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“The first crop of the season always has a particular bite to it. I rather like the taste, personally,” Madeleine gloated. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“You would,” Olivia sneered. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Yikes. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Anxiety crawled its way into her throat later as she wandered across the grounds. If all she had to focus on was pretending to compete with Madeleine and Olivia and trying to decide when she should turn over the intel she’d gathered, the job wouldn’t be so bad. But Maxwell had just confided in her, Drake was beginning to feel like a brother to her, and Hana...she hadn’t done anything other than befriend and flirt with Hana, but she already felt as if she’d been careless with her. Perhaps she ought to call her case officer tonight, turn over the information she’d found, and then make plans to leave Cordonia. Yes, that was what she would do.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Riley breathed and squared her shoulders. But for now, she should try to find Liam. Chances were her case officer would tell her to stay the course, see if there was anything else she could gather before the social season was done. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>She looked around. There was a small bridge nearby, and a little farther away, a gazebo. The area was deserted, likely due to the “exhibit closed” sign. Riley looked around, affecting a relaxed, almost bored air, and then skirted around the sign.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Liam was staring down into a pond of golden fish, his expression somewhere between sorrowful and contemplative. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Liam?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Riley!” He looked up, surprised.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Is something wrong?” She knew what was wrong; it hadn’t been long since she’d hidden herself and listened in on his conversation with his father after the Regatta. But his expression indicated that he had no suspicion of her.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“No. It’s...no.” He shook his head slightly before fixing his eyes on her. “Riley, can I ask you something?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Of course.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Do you… do you think you could handle being queen of Cordonia? Truly?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>It took all of her training not to react. Somehow, in spite of his confessions to her in the hot tub in Lythikos and at the waterfall, in spite of the conversations she’d had with him about politics and how impressed he’d seemed with the way she’d handled questions from the Council, she hadn’t really considered that Liam might actually consider her a real contender for the Crown. She’d expected him to ask her to sleep with him, have a romantic fling perhaps, but he was bound, she figured, to do his due diligence and choose one of his country-women.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“I think my education has prepared me. And I intend to, if I’m chosen, commit to learning more.” </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Liam nodded slowly. “That’s… good.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i> “Is that what’s been on your mind recently?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“That’s part of it. But as for the rest… I… it’s not something I can talk about. With anyone. But trust me, if I could… you’d be the one I’d want to tell.” He straightened then, looking much more like his usual poised and confident self.  “Honestly, I’ll be fine. Anyway, it’s just boring royal business. Not worth troubling you about in any case.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Riley smiled and reassured him, but inwardly she told herself she needed to start thinking of an exit strategy. Until then, surely “a very augur bit will now be turned your souls” indeed.</i>
</p>
<p>****</p>
<p>The memory played on a loop in her mind as she stared up at the stars. She had failed spectacularly.</p>
<p>“Riley, can I ask you something?”</p>
<p>“Of course,” she said as she turned to Maxwell. She froze as she met his gaze, his expression more open and vulnerable than she’d ever seen from him. It occurred to her then that Maxwell Beaumont wasn’t exactly the open book he’d always appeared to be.</p>
<p>“Are you going to come back to Cordonia? After we find Tariq?” He took a deep breath, as if he was steeling himself. “I want you to, if you can. Not because of all the House Beaumont stuff. That’s not on you. I just...I don’t want to lose you.”</p>
<p>“Maxwell…” she licked her suddenly dry lips. There would be no turning back from this. “Am I imagining this thing between us? Or, I guess I should say, do you feel the same way about me that I feel about you?”</p>
<p>His eyes widened, filled with something between hope and surprise. “You’re not imagining it. And yes,” he managed. </p>
<p>She inhaled slowly, trying to choose her words carefully. “Well, that makes me want to stay, even more than I did five minutes ago.”</p>
<p>Maxwell exhaled, running a hand through his hair. “But you...I thought...I thought you and Hana…I mean, I kind of guessed…”</p>
<p>“Hana is taking some time to figure some things out. She told me not to wait for her.” Riley paused. “Oh. Maybe she knew…”</p>
<p>Maxwell shook his head, looking dazed. “But how can you want to be with me? Everything that’s happened to you since coming to Cordonia….I asked you to come, so all of those things are my fault.”</p>
<p>“No they aren’t.” The wind gusted for a moment, and Riley repeated it. “You didn’t set me up, you didn’t give Tariq a note, you didn’t take pictures of me in my room. You had no way to know that all of that would happen.”</p>
<p>Maxwell looked at her wearily. “But I should have been able to fix those things for you.”</p>
<p><i>Oh Maxwell.</i> “You do that a lot, don’t you? That’s why you helped Savannah hide. That’s why you sent her money.” She stood and walked over to sit next to him. “That’s why you’ve been working so hard to track down Tariq. And that’s why you asked me to come to Cordonia in the first place, wasn’t it? To give Liam a chance to have a marriage based on love.”</p>
<p>Maxwell blinked. “Wow. Is one of your degrees in psychology?”</p>
<p>Riley gave him a tired smile. “No, but I’ve had to spend a lot of time thinking about things.” She paused. “Maxwell, I don’t know what’s going to happen, but don’t you dare go thinking you’re not good enough. If anything, I’m the one who needs to get better for you.” She put her arms around him, and he returned the embrace. She buried her face in his shoulder. <i>Can I have this? It all started out as a lie, but it’s not a lie anymore.</i></p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>
  <i>This is the last lie. It has to be.</i>
</p>
<p>Maybe it was worse that she didn’t fully trust Bertrand. He had told her, all those weeks ago, that she was a member of his House, and he wouldn’t stand for her name to be smeared. If she told him now that her only aim was to get the truth out, that she had already told Liam that she didn’t have feelings for him, would he finally believe her? And if he did, would he withdraw his offer of help, even though they were halfway across the U.S.?</p>
<p>Perhaps her silence was for the best. Bertrand seemed to be lost in his usual impenetrable shell.</p>
<p>Riley leaned back and closed her eyes.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Sometimes doing the right thing was the easy choice. Riley sighed as she entered her hotel room. Tariq’s recorded statement was saved in multiple places, and it was scheduled to be released the next morning. She and Bertrand had squabbled with Justin, who insisted that the statement be released while the wedding shower was still in full swing. Riley couldn’t stomach such a gauche prospect. A knock on the door pulled her away from that train of thought. “Hana! Come in.”</p>
<p>Hana bit her lower lip nervously as she entered the room. “Maxwell told me that you and Bertrand went to Los Angeles to find Tariq.”</p>
<p>Riley gestured for Hana to sit on the room’s sofa. “We found him.” She unlocked her phone and opened up Tariq’s statement for Hana to watch. “And this is supposed to go live tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Hana’s eyes were wide. “Wow. Have you spoken to Liam or Madeleine?”</p>
<p>Riley rubbed a hand over the back of her neck. “Bertrand is meeting with Liam right now. I just finished speaking with Madeleine”</p>
<p>Hana nodded. “That’s good.” But her mind seemed to be elsewhere.</p>
<p>“Are you doing okay Hana? I didn’t see you at the UN party last night.”</p>
<p>Hana sighed. “I just didn’t feel up to it. I’ve had a lot on my mind since we left Shanghai.”</p>
<p>“Do you want to talk about it?”</p>
<p>“I just don’t know what to do.” Hana looked down at her hands in her lap, as if examining them. “Sometimes I’m so glad that I stood up to my dad, but then I can’t help thinking that I’ve let him and my mother down. I’ve spent so long trying to make them happy, and now that those expectations are gone…”</p>
<p>Riley winced. “You’re not sure who you are anymore?”</p>
<p>Hana bit her lip and nodded.</p>
<p>Riley felt a lump building in her throat. “Hey,” she said. “Let’s try something. You spent all that time learning a whole set of skills. I know they weren’t all things you’re crazy about, but you can do a lot of things, right? What helped you to master these skills?”</p>
<p>Hana pursed her lips, thinking. “Besides practicing?”</p>
<p>“What kept you practicing and stopped you from losing focus?”</p>
<p>Hana’s face fell. “I didn’t want to disappoint my parents.”</p>
<p>“I think that we’ve found something here. Pleasing your parents was your motivation. But now that that isn’t the foremost thing in your life…”</p>
<p>“I need a new motivation…” Hana’s eyes lit up a little, determination displacing some of the worry. </p>
<p>“And your motivation now is to figure out what you want out of life, which means figuring out what’s important to you.”</p>
<p>Hana nodded, breathing deeply. “That helps. Thank you Riley.”</p>
<p>“If it’s any comfort, most people don’t know where they’re going in life.”</p>
<p> “Really? Even you?”</p>
<p>Riley smiled wistfully. “There have been times when I thought I had things figured out, but I always get proven wrong. Life just...isn’t predictable.” She paused. “I guess the only thing we can really control is how we react to that.”</p>
<p> “It’s nice to know that I’m in good company,” Hana said with a shy smile.</p>
<p> “We’ll figure ourselves out together, Hana. Don’t worry.”</p>
<p> Hana looked at Riley for a long moment. “Does that mean you’re returning to Cordonia with us?”</p>
<p>Riley took in her hopeful expression. I can’t leave her. Not now. “I’m going to try Hana. And if I can’t...I’ll still be in your life.”</p>
<p>Hana narrowed her eyes, considering. “Something happened between you and Maxwell.” It wasn’t a question.</p>
<p>Riley exhaled. “We talked. Confessed, I guess.”</p>
<p>Hana bit her lip, trying to keep from smiling. “So…”</p>
<p>Riley smiled. “The problem is, there are practical considerations. Not about me and Maxwell so much, but about employment, and visas.”</p>
<p>Hana nodded. “Liam would help you find something. But even if not...Riley, you’re rather multi-faceted.”</p>
<p>Riley leaned back in her chair and thought. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”</p>
<p>“I really hope you do come back to Cordonia.” Hana bit her lip. “I know we’re not together, but...I still want my best friend to be close by.”</p>
<p>“I want that too.” Riley was interrupted by her stomach growling. “I know you probably ate at the party, but what would you say to some of New York’s best cuisine?” She pulled out her phone and opened up her folder of spreadsheets.</p>
<p>Hana grinned. “I’d love to.”</p>
<p>****</p>
<p>“You help people achieve their dreams. Helping Drake find Savannah, helping Hana stand up to her father… Helping me realize that breaking things off with Madeleine was the best thing, not just for me, but for everyone.”</p>
<p>Riley shook her head. “I think you’re giving me too much credit. I didn’t do those things. If anyone is amazing, it’s you, Drake, and Hana.”</p>
<p>Liam smiled, his eyes tender. “How are you so humble in the face of everything you’ve accomplished?”</p>
<p>“I guess it’s easy for me to be humbled by my friends.”</p>
<p>Liam held her gaze. “And you make it easy to feel confident in this decision.” He paused. “As long as I am King of Cordonia, you will always have a place there, as long as you wish to make it your home. I won’t let anything, or anyone, threaten that ever again. I promise.”</p>
<p>Riley thought about the compass that Drake had purchased just two days before. Whatever direction she chose in this moment, there was no going back. “Thank you Liam. I won’t take that for granted.”</p>
<p>****</p>
<p>It was a good sign, Riley decided, that her only regrets right now were choosing to take the stairs up to the roof and that last slice of pizza. </p>
<p>Dinner with Liam had been as much about negotiating her future as it was about sharing in their mutual joy. She had to remain practical, after all. Just in case things went pear-shaped and she needed to be able to return to the U.S. Even so, Riley was determined to uphold her vow to Liam. And she would do so by being damned good at her new role. She’d serve the people of her new duchy and of Cordonia, stand up for the commoners, and pledge her loyalty to her King as long as he upheld his duty to his people.</p>
<p>If her greatest incentive was (hopefully) waiting for her on the roof, well, all the more reason to uphold her promises. Because Riley was sure that if she ever betrayed Maxwell, she’d never be able to look herself in the mirror again.</p>
<p>He was looking down at his phone when Riley emerged. He quickly pocketed the phone as he looked up, a smile spreading across his face. “Hey you.”</p>
<p>“Hey.” She only meant to reach for his hands, tell him everything that had transpired earlier in the evening, but his lips were on her’s immediately, with all the feeling but about half the desperation of their kiss in the boutique hours earlier.</p>
<p>Maxwell’s eyes were wide as he pulled away. “I really hope that wasn’t a goodbye kiss.”</p>
<p>Riley smiled and reached to tangle her fingers in his hair. “Nope. I’m coming back to Cordonia. Liam offered me a job.”</p>
<p>“Wow. Nice. Doing what?”</p>
<p>“I’m going to be a duchess, actually.”</p>
<p>Maxwell’s expression flitted from surprise to delight to something resembling pride. “Victory looks good on you.”</p>
<p>“On us,” she corrected. “You were the one who invited me, after all.”</p>
<p>He bit his lip. “Well....I kind of cheated. It wasn’t supposed to be a victory for me.”</p>
<p>“Oh?” Riley raised her eyebrow. “What was your goal Maxwell? I mean, in the abstract sense.”</p>
<p>Maxwell hesitated, but something in her eyes made him consider. “Hope. To give Liam a chance at love and happiness.”</p>
<p>“You’ve done that. Liam has that chance now. His journey just isn’t over yet.”</p>
<p>Maxwell looked at her for several moments. “And neither is Bertrand’s.”</p>
<p>“That’s right. You cleared a path for him to take. But it’s up to him to take it. And I don’t know where you and I will ultimately end up, but we owe it to ourselves to continue on our journeys. And for now at least, I’d like to journey with you.” She held his gaze, her heart pounding.</p>
<p>He pulled her closer. “It’s been kind of amazing so far. I don’t want it to end here.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Epilogue: Freedom to Live</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“A word fitly spoken is like apples of gold in settings of silver.” <i>Proverbs 25:11</i></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This epilogue takes place shortly after the events of "Just Far Enough"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3 years later….</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Riley woke up to the sun streaming through the windows.</p>
<p>She was alone for the first time in a week, and she fought the panic back. When Maxwell made up his mind about something, he wasn’t generally inclined to change it. Even if no one could blame him if he wanted to.</p>
<p>“Rise-and-shine-ly.” Maxwell’s voice carried down the hall, and Riley sighed in relief. She couldn’t keep a giddy smile off her face as he walked into the room. “Ah, excellent. My apple blossom is awake.” He was pushing a cart with a dish resting on top. “Breakfast time.” He removed the cover with a flourish. “Bacon. Cinnamon French toast with apple-pie filling. Cappuccino.” He grabbed a can of whipped cream. “With as much whipped cream as your heart desires.” He winked. “Just let me know when to stop.” </p>
<p>Riley watched him apply a dollop of whipped cream to a mug of cappuccino and atop her breakfast. “That’s perfect.”</p>
<p>“Excellent.” He pushed the cart to the side of the bed to allow her easy access. He eased himself down on his side of the bed Riley sat up and tucked into her breakfast. “And there’s plenty of whipped cream left over for me.”</p>
<p>She smiled in between bites. “Straight from the can, eh?”</p>
<p>“More like off of your naked body,” he quipped.</p>
<p>Riley, fortunately, hadn’t yet begun to sip the cappuccino that she had brought to her lips. “That’s...not what I was expecting.”</p>
<p>“I did say you were going to make things up to me with weird sex stuff.”</p>
<p>“It just doesn’t sound like a punishment.”</p>
<p>“I figure you’re doing that enough, being all up in your own head.”</p>
<p>Riley continued eating, not sure how to respond. She dabbed at her mouth with a napkin and met his eyes. “That’s...very compassionate.”</p>
<p>Maxwell looked at her seriously. “The more I think about it, the more I think I would have done the same thing in your situation. I mean, look at how I hid the truth about Savannah. There is no Saint Maxwell. I mean, I don’t think there is anyway.”</p>
<p>Riley took another sip of cappuccino and considered. “I considered leaving you a letter, right after we went to Coney Island that day, explaining everything. I thought I’d leave it for you and just...disappear.” She sighed. “I also considered telling Liam no and staying in New York, letting all of you just...drift away, like most everyone else in my life.”</p>
<p>Maxwell set his hands on his knees, tapping his fingers against them. “I’m glad you didn’t. I know, I know: I probably would’ve been fine; I would have found someone else, or gone back to school, or something...but I really love you, and I love our life together. And I think all the evidence point to the fact that you’ve been good for Valtoria, and for Cordonia in general.” He looked around the room. “You know, I think we think of phoenixes as symbolizing an indomitability, an ability to rise up even when something tries to take it down, like we remember the resurrection part but not the renewal part. But that symbolism of renewal...it shows us that people can change, that they don’t have to be defined by the past.” He smiled softly as he looked at her. “And it must take a very courageous person to walk into flames and allow themselves to be renewed.”</p>
<p>He had tasted the cappuccino. And possibly sampled the bacon as well. Those were the thoughts that were running through Riley’s mind as she kissed him. To think anything else in the moment was impossible, because words couldn’t express how much she loved this man.</p>
<p>She pulled away slowly. “Maxwell...I should give you all of my bacon at every meal that features bacon.” She paused. “But I’m not going to, because I’m worried about your cholesterol.”</p>
<p>Maxwell grinned. “That’s why you’re an amazing partner; you care.”</p>
<p>“I’m going to need you to tear my clothes off and do whatever you please with me. But after breakfast; you know I can’t stand wasting food. But you’re welcome to share this with me in order to get to the sex faster.”</p>
<p>Maxwell reached for one of the bacon slices. “Look at us, owning this marriage thing.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>